Macho que se respeta
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: Las harían tocar el cielo con su amor, sus caricias, sus besos y por la forma tan excitante de tentar sus sudorosos y ardientes cuerpos, como todo macho que se respeta y que es incapaz de permitir que su novia finja. ¡SOLO TAIORA Y MIMATO!
1. RechazaDOS

_Digimon no nos pertenece. Queremos ahorrarnos los detalles. Gracias._

**Notas de autor:** estamos aquí, con un fic que las hará tocar las estrellas al grado de perdir ésta y otras más. Rían, sufran, comenten, lloren, admiren, sueñen, corran, coman, etecé.

* * *

**Macho que se respeta**

**CAPÍTULO I: RechazaDOS **

* * *

¿Por qué preferir los bares en vez de los antros?

Las ventajas que tenían los bares, según su sano juicio, era múltiples: podías beber más tranquilamente, no había necesidad de soportar aquella música tan mala a todo volumen, eran lugares menos ruidosos y por ende, podía escuchar mejor las conversaciones de sus amigos, no había tanta gente armando alboroto y muchas veces hasta resultaba más discreto estar ahí.

O al menos eso creía Matt…

—¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Eran dos hombres que no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo hablar discretamente o mínimo bajarle a su timbre de voz para no incomodar a los que estaban alrededor con sus conversaciones nada gratas para oídos ajenos.

Tanto Mimi como Tai y Sora siguieron en su plática, como si nada hubiese pasado, el rubio fue el único que se removió de su asiento, presentía que sería testigo de una charla no muy amena para escuchar.

Justo cuando defendía a capa y a espada la tranquilidad y la discreción que se manejaba en esos lugares.

—Eso no se pregunta hermano —fanfarroneó el otro sujeto —no hay chica que no logre satisfacer —presumió.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y a diferencia del otro comentario esta vez sí logró romper el hilo de la conversación de sus amigos. Tai suspiró pesadamente, la pelirroja alzó los hombros y Mimi ladeó su boca.

Tenían dos opciones: ignorar al tipo y seguir como si nada y la otra era cambiarse de lugar para no oír más. Por cómo habló, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que ese sujeto era completamente un patán.

—Vaya tipo —bufó Tai.

Durante quince minutos fueron oyentes de la charla de esos tipos, les fue imposible ignorarlos. ¿Cómo? Si prácticamente estaban gritando de sexo y el sexo distrae a cualquiera. Era completamente comprensible que no pudieran concentrarse en otra cosa más que en el interesante y fogoso encuentro de aquel hombre con aquella rubia.

Aunque también era indígnate ser testigo de que existieran hombres así, que hablaban con vehemencia de su súper capacidad en la cama y que se expresara sin respeto y sin pudor alguno de las chicas.

—Odio ese tipo de hombres —expresó la pelirroja una vez que sus "cómodos" vecinos de mesa se habían retirado —usan a las mujeres y se creen lo más grande.

—Siento pena por aquella mujer, que entregó su cuerpo, su alma, su sentimiento y su razón a ese hombre, que ni siquiera merece ser llamado así —comentó la castaña —y de la forma en que dijo todo amiga —rodó los ojos.

Tai y Matt escuchaban expectantes a sus respectivas novias, concordaban con cada una de sus palabras, no había más que agregar. Ambas tenían la boca llena de razón.

—¡LO SÉ! —rió Sora —no sabe que es fácil fingir un orgasmo.

Comentó con suspicacia. Ambas chicas rieron, pobre de aquellos hombres que se sentían tan machotes y capaces de hacer tocar el cielo a las mujeres, bien decían por las calles; dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces.

El moreno se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? Empezó a toser ahogado con sus propias dudas y pensamientos.

—¡¿QUÉ? —al fin logró articular una palabra. Tai había estado en trance, atragantado por no saber qué decir. Comenzó a sentir ansiedad por la respuesta que su novia le daría, a lo mejor él había escuchado mal.

Sí, era eso. Sora no tenía porque…

—Que es fácil fingir un orgasmo.

No. Ni loco se había equivocado. Intentó tragar saliva, pero ésta se había estacionado en su garganta ahogándolo y provocándole un ataque severo de tos nerviosa. Se tomó el estómago, tratando de controlarse.

¿Será posible? ¿Finge con él? ¿Todo este tiempo lo estuvo engañando?

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro del rubio, tan machote que dice ser su mejor amigo. ¿Ahora qué diría en su defensa? Por hablador, de condena le esperaban años y más años de burlas. El moreno miró de reojo a Matt, que inflaba el pecho conforme caía su imagen de máquina sexual.

Sintió cómo es que su ego se hacía añicos.

—Já —se mofó Matt.

—Las mujeres fingimos el orgasmo para 'retener' a nuestras parejas en la cama —habló Mimi —para cumplir las expectativas de las parejas, para aumentar su ego, elevar la emoción sexual y prevenir que busquen otras relaciones.

El rubio abrió completamente sus ojos.

¿Cómo es que Mimi sabía tanto de sexo? ¿Finge? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Era una cruel mentira para no dejar solo a Tai. Ahora fue él quien recibió la mirada burlona de su mejor amigo.

Esto solo podría ser obra del karma.

Apretó su mandíbula. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado.

—¿Y ella cómo sabe tanto de eso? —preguntó directamente mirando hacia su novia que ya se encontraba lejos, en dirección al baño con su mejor amiga.

—Porque contigo en la cama no le queda de otra —giró sus ojos el moreno. Nada como el dulce sabor de la venganza.

Rió con la reacción de su amigo, pálido como un papel, respiración entrecortada. Reconoció que humillando y burlándose de su amigo, lograba evadir un poquito la confusión que él sentía y claro, le ayudaba a su muy pisoteado ego masculino.

Después de todo su lío y depresión que sufrieron al enterarse de aquella verdad tan dolorosa el moreno sonrió con malicia y vio a su amigo. —Mimi finge contigo…

—Contigo también fingen. Fue Sora la que dijo eso de que las mujeres fingen.

Tai chasqueó su lengua restándole importancia. —No me preocupo, Sora siempre se incluye dentro de lo que hacen las mujeres… Por ejemplo una vez dijo "A las mujeres nos encantan las sorpresas" —dijo con la voz aguda en un intento de imitar la de su novia. —Y cuando le hice una fiesta sorpresa se enojó. ¿Ves? Siguiendo con la lógica, en realidad Sora no finge.

—Bueno… Si con eso podrás dormir tranquilo esta noche es cosa tuya… Claro que podrás dormir tranquilo, si Sora finge siempre y tú no te das ni cuenta.

—No, Sora no puede fingir conmigo. Soy una máquina del amor, sé todo lo que a las mujeres les gusta. —sonrió él con suficiencia y haciendo presencia de sus habilidades.

—Por lo que supimos hoy a las mujeres les gusta fingir…

—Querrás decir a Mimi… ¿Cómo sabe tanto?

—Es algo que me intriga…

—Quizás por eso es que te hace creer que le gusta lo que haces… ¿Cómo satisfaces a una experta? Te ha visto la cara de estúpido todo este tiempo. —Matt seguía con aquella expresión nula en su rostro. Sonrió nuevamente, su ataque aún no terminaba. —Michael no es tan tonto después de todo… Parece que le enseñó bien a Mimi, no perdieron el tiempo en Estados Unidos… —agregó sin borrar aquella sonrisa sugerente de su rostro, lo que sin duda molestaba más a su rubio amigo. —Lo que quiere decir que él es mejor que tú en la cama… Apuesto que con él no fingía. —finalizó satisfecho de toda la cizaña que había metido en la ya deprimida mente de su buen amigo.

—¡Listo! —avisó la castaña ya sentándose al lado de su novio. Sora hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado de Tai mientras se masajeaba las sienes, el moreno la miró extrañado.

—¿Te pasa algo amor?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo.

—Amiga, tómate una aspirina y descansa. Mañana verás como te sentirás mejor. —aconsejó Mimi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, que fue correspondida por la pelirroja.

Matt soltó una risita apenas audible por su amigo, lo cual lo obligó a voltear hacia él e intentar comprender la razón de aquella expresión. —FIN-GE. —susurraba con malicia, y disfrutó aún más cuando notó que había despertado las alarmas en Tai. Aprovechó que su novia le comentaba expresamente a Sora las recomendaciones de lo que debía hacer y así acabar con su dolor de cabeza para seguir con su misión de venganza. —Le duele la cabeza… Eso quiere decir que hoy no te tocará. Lo siento amigo… —continuó alzando sus hombros y torciendo sus labios. —Finge que le duela la cabeza para no tener que molestarse después en fingir un orgasmo contigo. —finalizó su gran venganza cruzándose de brazos y soltando un imponente carcajada que obligó a las chicas a salir de su conversación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosa la castaña. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada… Nada. Es que —situó su mirada nuevamente en su amigo. —la vida es tan linda. —volvió a reír cuando Tai achicó sus ojos.

* * *

—Matt.

Sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió toda su columna vertebral ante la risita que su novia soltó en su oído.

Estaban los dos solos en su departamento, aprovechando la privacidad de su espacio y con las ganas que tenía de dejar en alto su nombre y hacer que su mejor amigo se tragara todas sus palabras.

Michael no podía ser mejor que él y mucho menos podía haber hecho a su novia una experta en ese ámbito. En cuanto se cerró la puerta de su departamento, aprovechó la distracción de Mimi para lanzarse sobre ella, mordazmente besó sus labios y la rodeó con sus brazos para que no escapara.

Para su suerte, la castaña correspondió a lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y más que dejarse querer también contribuyó a la noble causa.

La chica sonrió entre sus labios, mientras su novio se aferraba ellos, abrazó su cuello. Matt se acercó a ella y acarició fugazmente su boca con la suya, en el momento en que necesitó aire para respirar, movió su rostro rozando con sus labios la mejilla del rubio y reír tiernamente en su oído mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

El rubio se estremeció, la abrazó con más fuerza, no quería que sus cuerpos se separaran ni un solo milímetro. Aún estaban agitados por la pasión en que se había besado.

Ambos retrocedieron lentamente, aún con sus calurosos cuerpos pegados, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas. De un momento a otro, la castaña logro escabullirse de los brazos del rubio y se sentó en el sofá, sonreía juguetona.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado. Pero como un lobo, paso a paso se acercó a ella, hambriento por poseerla a ella en cuerpo y alma. Imitó los movimientos de Mimi y terminó por sentarse a su lado ante la mirada expectante de la chica se acercó a ella para besarla con frenesí, ella evitó el contacto con sus labios girando su rostro. Acto que no le agradó al rubio, sus intentos por besarla fueron en vano, decepcionado bajó su cabeza. Mimi sonrió maliciosa al verlo.

—Matt, ya es tarde —ladeó su cabeza.

Él gruñó mientras la volteaba a ver. —Quédate —suplicó tomando el rostro de la castaña con su mano, ella se negó —por favor —se aproximó a ella para besar su cuello, dándole en su punto débil.

Mimi cerró los ojos disfrutando de cómo su novio la besaba.

—Matt —repitió aún con el chico acariciando su cuello —debo irme a casa.

—Quédate —la miró por primera vez a los ojos. Mimi contempló la mirada deseosa que tenía Matt, sonrió de inmediato, mordiendo su labio inferior, ¿qué tal un poco de escarmiento para subir los niveles de pasión?

Se levantó cruzándose de brazos. Matt masculló por lo bajo y se dejó caer en el sofá. Por un momento creyó que la chica correspondería a cada una de sus caricias y se dejaría llevar por el momento. Quizá Tai tenía razón y Mimi era toda una experta, que siempre fingió con él y ahora ya no soportaba que él no llenara ese espacio en su vida. Mimi lo había engañado todo este tiempo, no disfrutaba de sus apasionados besos en el cuello, cada quejido, cada estremecimiento, cada todo fue una vil farsa.

Su ataque de seducción había fracaso… ni ganas tenía de levantarse. ¿Un último intento? Un último rayito de esperanza en su triste vida, esa mujer no podía ser tan buena actriz, las reacciones ante sus besos y caricias eran completamente naturales, espontáneas. Él era Matt Ishida, tenía que ocasionarle al menos un mínimo de reacción a la castaña.

—¿Matt? —preguntó confundida.

—¿No te vas a quedar aunque sea un rato más? —después la convencería, ella se negó —¿segura? —ella asintió.

El ánimo por esa noche despareció. Ya estaba de mal humor. La llevaría a su casa. Sin darse cuenta de nada, triste y desolado, sin amigos en el mundo, se levantó.

La chica besó su mejilla y él sonrió de medio lado, con cierta amargura. Y ante la cercanía de la chica la tomó por la cintura, chocó sus labios contra los de ella para poder besarla fervorosamente. Él lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y éste se le fue concedido, acarició con desenfreno todo lo que había a su paso. Mimi jugaba con los rubios cabellos de Matt, agarrándolas con fuerza. El descendió lentamente, a sabiendas de cuál era el talón de Aquiles de la chica. Se instaló en su cuello besándolo, la retenía con una mano en la cintura mientras otra acariciaba su espalda.

La suave piel de la castaña se estremecía ante el contacto de los labios del chico, sentía que la sangre le hervía. Matt no la dejaría ir y ella, no quería irse. Tenía que acabar con esta guerra, quería ver a qué más sería capaz de llegar el rubio esta noche. Agarró sus cabellos con fuerza.

—Matt —el chico seguía en su cuello. Lo disfrutó —en el cuello no —rió mientras se removía. El rubio suspiró en él —recordé que mis papás no estarán hoy en casa —mencionó coqueta y con picardía, fingiendo un aire de inocencia y tomando ella la iniciativa. Posicionándose completamente de los cálidos labios de su novio, besándolo, acariciándolo y mordisqueando un poco.

—Tramposa —dijo él y con esas artimañas merecía un pequeño castigo.

Siguieron besándose con arrebato. Cuando el rubio tocó apenas el lóbulo de su oreja con la punta de la lengua, Mimi gimió. Le encantaba y gozaba de la forma en que él palpaba cada rincón de su lado más sensible. Se separaron un poco, él sonrió de satisfacción, mientras ella apoyaba su frente, con suavidad, en la del chico, sus labios temblaban.

La tomó de la mano para llevarla a un lugar más cómodo y saciar cada uno de sus más candentes deseos… lugar de su primer encuentro, su habitación. Una vez ahí.

Matt paseó sus manos por la cintura de la chica, después bajaron por sus caderas hasta sus muslos. Ambos seguían besándose y caminaban lentamente hacia tras, cayendo una vez sobre la cama, darían rienda suelta a cada uno de sus deseos.

Se miraron mutuamente, la sangre corría ardiente por sus venas, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos reflejaban el afán de poseerse, de pertenecerse, quererse, ser el uno del otro y nada más. Y para mostrar su hombría, esa dama no tenía que fingir estando él presente. Matt estaba encima suyo, Mimi lo miraba impaciente, estaba ansiosa por sentir su piel.

Cansada tomó la iniciativa y alzó su cara para acariciar con devoción los labios del rubio, qué rápidamente correspondió al llamado. El juego de sus manos dio inicio. Mimi pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del rubio para dibujar círculos en su espalda, mientras que la traviesa mano de Matt hacía un lento recorrido por el abdomen de la chica, rozando su ardiente y delicada piel. La otra yacía sobre el muslo de la chica, bajaba y subía con rapidez. Ishida se separó de sus labios, miró sus mejillas sonrojadas y fugazmente acarició una de ellas, era hora de explorar otros rincones… lentamente, mientras la besaba y se acercaba a su oreja, fue levantando la blusa de ésta, frotando con calidez la piel que iba descubriéndose. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo, provocando que la chica arquera su espalda ante el cosquilleo inminente de su cuerpo y ahora sí, olvidándose de la molesta prenda.

Ya quedaba poco.

Dispuesta a no ser sometida, Mimi comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Matt, abriendo juguetonamente los botones de la camisa de Matt, una vez que había desabrochado, estiró las manos hacia el pecho de él, acariciándolo suavemente. Nuevamente se lanzó para besar los labios Yamato.

La respiración comenzó a entrecortarse. El rubio besó la piel visible de los pechos de Mimi y de a poco el sujetador desapareció, haciéndole compañía, en el suelo, a casi todas las prendas de ropa de ambos. Un suspiró escapó de ella cuando Matt se agachó para lamer el surco entre sus pechos, mientras con una mano masajeaba suavemente un seno.

La castaña gimió de placer conforme el rubio besaba uno de sus senos, sonrió con malicia y no pudo contener el impulso de morderle con suavidad el pezón, mientras que el que era atendido por su mano, era víctima de un masajeo que iba ganando fuerza.

Mimi seguía llenando sus oídos con aquel glorioso sonido que a él le encantaba escuchar, aquello que lo motivaba a seguir con su cometido, que lo hartaba de placer con el solo hecho de escucharla como ella disfrutaba tanto como él de sus las caricias que le proporcionaba… _"Mimi finge contigo… __Porque contigo en la cama no le queda de otra."_ Repentinamente las bobas palabras de su amigo ya no le parecían tan bobas… _¿Y si era verdad…? ¿Y si Mimi SI fingía con él?_ Todos aquellos gemidos que salían de los labios de su novia serían verdaderos o… ¿Fingía?

Su respiración se agitó más, y no precisamente porque la situación iba subiendo de tono, sino por las dudas que, no su amigo, sino él mismo había sembrado y que poco a poco, parecían tener más lógica en su mente que la idea de pensar en que él con sus habilidades le hacía sentir placer. Probablemente Mimi sentía lástima de sus fallidos esfuerzos sobrehumanos para satisfacerla y por eso prefería fingir antes que tenerlo todo depresivo por la vida, o era la mejor novia del mundo, o la peor… Había entrado en una gran disyuntiva, ¿Cómo saber si Mimi fingía o no? Era imposible notarlo, después de todo lo que había aprendido esa noche en el bar, las mujeres eran expertas fingiendo orgasmos y esas cosas… Tan expertas que él nunca lo notaría, y con mayor razón Mimi, que, no tenía idea por qué, pero ella sabía más que cualquier persona sobre el tema…

"—_Las mujeres fingimos el orgasmo para 'retener' a nuestras parejas en la cama —habló Mimi. —para cumplir las expectativas de las parejas, para aumentar su ego, elevar la emoción sexual y prevenir que busquen otras relaciones."_

Nº1: Ella había dicho "FINGIMOS", por ende se incluía en el grupo de mujeres mentirosas.

Nº2: ¿Retener? ¿Por qué mierda necesitaba retenerlo a él? Él la amaba con todo su ser, ¿Por qué tendría que retenerlo? Él no se iría a ningún lado, solo quería estar con ella…

Nº3: ¿Cumplir las espectativas de la pareja?, ¿Aumentar su ego?, ¿Elevar la emoción sexual?, ¿Prevenir que busquen otras relaciones?

¿Todo eso pensaba Mimi que él haría? ¿Por eso fingir? ¿Para evitar que él se vaya con otra, para no tenerlo con depresión? ¿Necesitaba más emoción en su vida? ¿Él no era capaz de darle toda la emoción que ella necesitaba? ¿Tan mediocre era?

—¿Matt? —habló la castaña sacándolo de sus dilemas. —¿Te pasa algo? —habló ella con la dulzura que la caracterizaba.

—N-no…

—¿Seguro? No pareces muy seguro. —comentó ella más preocupada que antes. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama al igual que Matt y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —A ver… ¿Qué le pasa a mi hombrecito?

¿Hombrecito? ¿Lo estaba hueviando acaso? Él era todo un hombre… ¡Era un macho! Era jodidamente sensual, tanto así que muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera para probar su masculinidad, y ella que tenía la dicha y privilegio de poder hacerlo, lo molestaba diciéndole "hombrecito", a sabiendas que eso, además del hecho de haberse enterado de las mentiras de toda mujer, afectaba profundamente su ego y amor propio.

—¿Matt? —le sonrió con ternura acariciando su mejilla, para ella era obvio que él mentía.

Podía ser el chico más inexpresivo del mundo, pero ella le conocía de pies a cabeza. El rubio podía engañar a cualquiera, mas no a ella.

Ya estaba transmitiendo sus inseguridades, intentó aprisionar los labios de la castaña con los suyos, pero ella fue más astuta y de inmediato comenzó a moverse, se estaba sentando en la cama, obligando que él se moviera hacia un lado. Mimi se cubrió con lo primero que encontró, la camisa de Matt, que para su suerte no había caído en el suelo.

—¿No me tienes confianza? —dijo traviesa, estaba dispuesta a mimarlo hasta que su "hombrecito" le contara sus problemas. A veces Matt era como un niño pequeño, había que tenerle mucha paciencia, transmitirle cariño y confianza para que comenzara hablar.

Puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y masajeó. La castaña ignoraba que lejos de hacerlo sentir bien, lo estaba matando a pasos lentos. La incertidumbre del rubio pesaba cada vez más, los cariñitos que su novia le hacia lo estaban poniendo de mal humor.

Mimi le llamó mil veces "hombrecito" matando todas sus agallas masculinas. Él no era un hombrecito. Él era un hombre. Un verdadero hombre. La dulzura y la miel que derramaba la castaña con sus acciones y sus palabras lo estaban empalagando, ningún macho podría tolerar tantos calificativos amorosos: "príncipe" "Romeo" "gatito" él quería ser un tigre, "que él era su Danny y ella su Sandy" ¿Quiénes mierda eran Sandy y Danny? Ningún macho recio se podía llamar así, ese era un hombre de niña, rosa y anticuado.

Entrecerró los ojos. Notaba el rostro desencajado de Matt, estaba rígido. Se podía cortar la tensión con unas tijeras. Por más que lo abrazó, le dijo cosas bonitas, le tuvo paciencia a su carácter de mierda, actuó como la mejor de las novias, la más comprensiva, la más cariñosa y la más todo, él no cedía. Lejos de ayudarlo, sentía que lo perjudicaba más. Pasaba el tiempo y apreciaba que el mal genio de Matt se apoderaba hasta de su gentil carácter.

Se cansó.

Intentó de las mejores maneras.

Arrugó su nariz. —Me quiero ir a mi casa —se levantó con elegancia y dignidad.

Por más que amara a Matt, jamás perdería la dignidad, si él no quería estar con ella, no le rogaría. Si tanto le molestaba que estuviera ella ahí, fácil... se iría.

Al fin un poco de reacción por parte del aludido.

—Es demasiado tarde —y nuevamente esa actitud de los mil demonios.

Odiaba que fuera tan frío con ella.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí —al fin encontró su sujetador, por un momento creyó que los demonios internos de Matt lo habían escondido para retenerla ahí.

Se lo puso en la cintura, lo abrochó y de inmediato le dio la vuelta para acomodarlo. Aún seguía envuelta en la camisa de su novio, tenía que quitársela para ponerse su prenda. El rubio la miraba confundido.

—¡NO ME VEAS! —le gritó. Matt abrió los ojos —¡Voltéate!

Como si antes no la hubiese visto… o tocado… o besado. ¡Tenía derecho de verla! ¿Hablaba en serio? Mimi lo vio con el ceño arrugado y con las mejillas infladas. Rodó los ojos aburrido.

¿En qué momento cambió tanto la situación? ¿Desde que las dudas sembradas, con toda la cizaña en su mente, comenzaron apoderarse de cada una de sus acciones paralizándolo por completo? Cerró los ojos, en total desacuerdo

—Me voy —dijo una vez vestida y totalmente presentable.

Abrió los ojos y como premio, Mimi le arrojó su camisa en la cara.

—¡No te vas! —exclamó quitando la ropa que reposaba en su rostro.

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede si no haces NADA bien?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciéndose el loco. Mimi no podía decirle eso, estaba enojada, no sabía lo que decía. Y a lo mejor solo se lo dijo por la discusión que estaban teniendo, no era nada referente a su desempeño en la cama.

—¡Qué no! —exclamó apuñando con fuerza sus manos —no vas a ningún lado, es de noche puede ser peligroso —la chica lo miró desafiante —te… te pueden violar.

—¡Al menos él sí haría algo! —sonrió maliciosa.

Hubiera preferido mil veces, diez mil patadas en las bolas que escuchar eso. Ese comentario, literalmente, provocó que Matt se cayera y se hundiera en una dimensión desconocida, todo estaba perdido. La vida no tenía sentido.

Mimi fingió con él.

Él era incapaz de satisfacer a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto desde el bar hasta el departamento, de tanto en tanto Tai desviaba su vista del camino para observar a su novia, quien había permanecido con su mano derecha sobre su frente y cubriendo además sus ojos mientras respirando profundamente. Se apuró en llegar, saltaba a la vista que Sora no estaba muy bien.

Una vez adentro, la pelirroja tomó una pastilla y un vaso con agua y luego se fue a encerrar a la habitación. Ni siquiera le había dado la opción a él de ser caballeroso y llevarle él mismo la aspirina, no, ella era tan independiente que no se dejaba seducir por nadie, no soportaba la galantería de los hombres, pero esa noche sería diferente. La pastilla le haría efecto en una media hora más, dedujo para si mismo, y cuando ello ocurra, él entraría en acción. Tan solo esperaría viendo algo interesante en la televisión y bebiendo algo liviano como por ejemplo una cervecita de media noche, una cosa poca, hasta que se cumpla la media hora que había calculado con anterioridad para poder desatar sus pasiones con su amada.

Ni siquiera el más interesante encuentro futbolístico de los últimos tiempos, como lo era Alemania v/s Grecia en la Eurocopa pudieron contra sus deseos de levantarse e ir a la habitación que compartía con su novia, hacerle saber lo que era bueno, dejarla casi sin aliento y sin respiración de todo lo que gozaría y volver a levantar el ego que su gran amigo Matt había desplomado al decirle que Sora fingía con él, y que además, había que decirlo, ella tampoco había ayudado con su comentario inicial.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y notó que su novia ya se encontraba dormida. Sonrió, siempre era un placer para él observarla dormir, escuchar su suave respiración y sus tranquilos latidos, pero esa noche no quería nada de eso, no quería verla dormir, ni que respirara lento, ni que sus latidos fueran tranquilos, sino todo lo contrario. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta que traía puesta, se subió a la cama y se acomodó a un costado para abrazar a Sora por la espalda. Ella cuando lo sintió se removió un poco, la había despertado.

Tai comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos por su mejilla, corrió un mechón de cabello que le estaba estorbando y ahora sus besos eran destinados para su oreja. Sora sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió aquellos besos ahora en su cuello que la estremecían. Queriendo pasar un poco más desapercibida por su novio se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él y verlo al fin, le proporcionó un dulce beso en los labios que fue correspondido por él, pero al parecer Tai necesitaba más que un simple besito. Lamió su labio inferior en un intento de complementar el beso, en un principio ella accedió, pero cuando sintió la fuerte mano del moreno bajar por su espalda hasta su cintura y luego volver a subir, ésta vez por su estómago hasta uno de sus senos apoyó ambas manos sobre su pecho y se separó con dificultad.

—Tai… —susurró débil ella, tan débil que Tai no la había escuchado, o se había hecho el tonto… La segunda opción era más acertada. —Tai. —volvió a llamarlo de un modo más audible, sacando un poco de cordura desde el fondo de su ser. —Todavía me duele la cabeza… —él sonrió con suficiencia. Típico de él, saldría con algún comentario estúpido y desatinado.

—Pero mi amor, yo haré que se te pase. —comentó volviendo a besar su cuello.

Lo sabía. Ya era el colmo, no soportó más. Se incorporó y volteó rápidamente hacia Tai, él apoyó sus codos sobre la cama e intentó sostenerle la mirada a su tierna novia, que en ese momento no era nada de tierna. Estaba deseando pensar un poco más antes de emitir cualquier tipo de comentario. Sora se levantó de la cama, y ya de pie y de brazos cruzados lo observaba recriminándolo, estaba a casi nada de castrarlo por imbécil…

—Ah, ¿así que resulta que ahora tengo que estar dispuesta las 24 horas del día para soportar tus antojos? ¿Crees que soy alguna especie de yegua prostituta que está siempre lista y esperando para cuando a ti te den ganas de tener sexo? ¡Pues resulta que NO! Si quieres una chica así puedes perfectamente a ir a aquellos lugares que tú bien sabes.

—Pero Sora… yo…

—¡Pero nada! Sé perfectamente lo que quisiste decir, no soy tonta, Tai. Si quieres sexo salvaje vete, tienes todo mi permiso. ¡Vete!

—Mi amor…

—¡Vete! ¡¿Qué no entiendes? —le gritó tomándolo del brazo sin piedad y forzándolo a salir de la habitación. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para rebatirle, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque en ese momento se encontraba demasiado desconcertado como para hacerlo, aún intentaba cuadrar todos los acontecimientos recientes, desde que había dicho la estúpida frase "Yo haré que se te pase" ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Ahora que lo pensaba si había sido muy tonto de su parte… Se dio vuelta cuando al fin comprendió el fatal error que había cometido, pero en lugar de Sora solo vio la puerta cerrada de su habitación, su propia habitación… ¡Sora lo había echado de su propia habitación! Él sabía que lo que había dicho había sido tonto… Pero, ¿tanto como para ser corrido de su propia habitación? ¿Acaso ella no quería dormir con él en aquella noche tan linda? ¿No quería sentir su cuerpo abrazado al de ella? ¿No quería sentir la protección que le brindaban sus brazos mientras dormía? … ¿No lo extrañaría al menos? … Él si la extrañaría…

Sintió su corazón recogerse un poco, le causaba dolor el hecho de que Sora lo hubiese echado de su habitación, de su cama… Sería la primera noche desde que vivían juntos hace un poco más de medio año que no dormiría abrazado a ella. Sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. 00:42 y ya veía como su relación se iba directo al tacho de la basura. Soltando un prolongado y sufrido suspiro, y ya asumido que tenía que emprender camino hacia el sillón sintió el sonido de la puerta de la habitación y volteó esperanzado.

¡Sora era un ángel! Y él era muy afortunado de tener una novia como ella, que la entendía como nadie en el mundo, era sin duda la mujer perfecta para él, su complemento, su todo. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro cuando de la nada se vio con una frazada y una almohada frente a él, sin pensarlo o meditarlo mucho extendió ambos brazos para recibirlos, aunque aún no entendía por qué. Ella le sonrió irónicamente y le volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara, ésta vez con más ganas que antes. Tai levantó sus cejas al ver que no tenía otra opción. El sofá parecía ser su opción más cómoda para dormir…

* * *

_Unas veces sentimos lástima por nuestros machos favoritos... otras, nos cagamos de la risa por las babosadas que se nos ocurren. ¿Dudas? ¿Algún día estos machos se harán respetar? ¿Al menos a la malagueña? ¿En verdad las chicas fingen con estos sensuales hombrecitos? ¿Ellos son unos mediocres? ¿O son puras paranoias de ellos? Para resolver estas y más dudas, los invito a sintonizar el próximo capítulo, por el mismo canal, a la misma hora, quién sabe qué otro puto día. Si recibimos 10 reviews en el primer capítulo haremos lemon y de paso, les daremos la sensual fotografía de Len desnuda. :D_

_Yaaaa. En ningún momento pretendemos mofarnos de alguien, sabemos que esto es un problema delicado, así que si no te gusta, lo siento por ti. carajo!~~ bueno, les decía. En ningún momento pretendemos menospreciar o humillar a alguien, simplemente jugamos con las mentes y las inseguridades que puede sentir nuestros personajes en estos aspectos de su vida._

_PD: Somos muy santurronas, mamonas, mojigatas y lo que se les pegue la gana para escribir LEMON. Les mandamos un beso._

_Gracias por leer._


	2. ReconciliaDOS

_Lo de siempre, Digimon no nos pertenece. Pero no por eso nos vamos a poner a llorar como las weónas, nosotras SÍ hacemos algo, usamos nuestra retorcida mentecilla para crear estas lindas historias. Sr. Akiyoshi Hongo... MUERA DE ENVIDIAAA!_

* * *

**Macho que se respeta**

**Capítulo II: Reconciliados**

* * *

Mientras conducía la observó por el rabillo del ojo, Mimi iba furiosa aunque ella no le dijera nada, sus labios fruncidos y sus brazos cruzados la delataban. Además de que, no se dignaba en dirigirle la palabra y mucho menos a verlo.

Odiaba estar así con ella.

—Mimi —habló él sin obtener respuesta alguna…

La castaña descruzó sus brazos y se volteó, con suma indignación, hacia la ventana. Desviando la vista de ese rubio, era la última persona en el mundo que quería ver en esos momentos.

Tragó saliva. —Mimi —volvió a llamarla. Nada. Y de lo bien que la conocía, podía meter las manos al fuego y decir que estaba más irritada y molesta con él —Mimi… yo…

Calló de inmediato cuando observó que la aludida prendía el radio de su automóvil. ¿Creía que con eso guardaría silencio y no se disculparía? ¡Já! Qué poco lo conocía.

—Mimi —habló más fuerte, pero la castaña subió el volumen de la canción.

Ahí comprendió todo. La castaña no solo no quería escucharlo, lo quería matar… ella más que nadie sabía el odio que sentía hacia la música de Britney Spears. La diva no se saldría con la suya, así que bajó el volumen para hacerse respetar.

Pero ella, aún postrada en su enojo, subió el volumen antes de que él hablara, dejándolo boquiabierto.

Necesitaba darle una patada en las bolas para impedirle que hablara. —¿Puedes prestarme atención? —alzó el tono de voz.

"_You drive me crazy I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep crazy, but it feels" _

Cantó Mimi, ignorándolo y mandándolo a callar.

Entrecerró los ojos, quería estrellar su cabeza contra el volante del auto, pero no… sería peligroso. Se resignó a escuchar más de Britney Spears y soportar la actitud de niñita mimada de su novia.

"_Alright baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night. Tell me, you're so into me" _

Siguió cantando.

En el transcurso a casa de Mimi aguantó dos canciones que en otras condiciones completamente sanas, para su salud, jamás hubiera escuchado: "_Crazy"_ y _"Baby one more time". _ Condujo un poco más rápido el auto para llegar más pronto, bajarse y terminar el calvario para sus oídos. Esperaba que su castaña novia, luego de haberlo sometido a esa tortura china, pudiese perdonarlo y así juntos dejar atrás la situación tan vergonzosa, triste y tan humillante para él.

La siguió hasta la puerta de su departamentoMimi caminaba delante de él, ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, estaba poniendo todo de su parte para disculparse y ella simplemente no quería oírlo. Una vez que abrió la puerta para entrar, la tomó del brazo para detenerla y que lo mirara.

—Mi amor, perdóname.

Trato de poner su mejor cara, la más amorosa y tierna. Mimi lo miró con simpleza y luego sonrió.

—Está bien —obviamente mintió.

Creyendo sus palabras se acercó para darle un besito y ella se movió para evitar el contacto.

—Buenas noches, Matt —se separó de él. Entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta, segura de que no iba a poder dormir.

El rubio se quedó parado fuera del departamento por unos momentos, negó con la cabeza y se fue. A lo mejor se tranquilizaba después y podrían hablar civilizadamente. Ojalá sea así.

Pasó toda la noche, solo con su soledad abrazando su almohada.

* * *

No supo si fue la culpa que no lo había dejado dormir bien o lo incómodo que resultó ser el maldito sillón, solo sabía una cosa… La había cagado en grande con Sora la noche anterior. Él lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que a su novia le había comenzado a doler la cabeza mucho antes de que él se tirara aquella frase del millón, ya se había quejado del dolor incluso antes de salir del departamento y en el bar lo había hecho de nuevo, pero había sido tan ciego y estúpido que las palabras de su querido y gran amigo le habían nublado la mente.

"—_Finge que le duela la cabeza para no tener que molestarse después en fingir un orgasmo contigo."_

Ahora que lo meditaba, si había sido bien estúpido…

Vio la hora en su celular, las 7:48 y nunca antes en su vida se había despertado tan temprano sin ayuda del despertador. Se levantó de aquel incómodo sofá, e incluso antes de pensar en ir a la cocina y comer algo, caminó sin pensarlo hasta la habitación de la que había sido desterrado y abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sonrió al verla dormir aún.

Caminó en silencio por la habitación hasta el borde de la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la cama. Ella dormía de lado y tapada entera, solo dejando ver sus ojos cerrados y su cabello un poco revuelto. Sentía unas ganas enormes de meterse en la cama con ella, abrazarla, ser abrazado y todos felices y contentos, sin embargo, la idea de no ser correspondido en su abrazo y más bien ser desterrado ahora no solo de la habitación, sino del departamento o incluso del edificio ganaba espacio en su mente. La sintió removerse un poco entre las sábanas, supo inmediatamente lo que ello significaba. Sora abrió sus ojos lentamente y al verlo frunció levemente el ceño. —¿Tai? —habló aún con pereza.

—Mi amor, perdóname.

Fue claro y directo, no quería nada más, solo su perdón. Sora lo miró con extrañeza, aún no estaba verdadera y completamente consciente de su entorno como para poder entender lo que el moreno estaba diciendo.

—Sora, por lo que más quieras, perdóname… Fui un tonto… Un maldito cerdo egoísta. —imploró él desde lo más profundo y honesto de su ser. Ella soltó una suave sonrisa, no fue muy visible pues aún seguía con las tapas hasta la nariz, pero ver como se elevaban sus pómulos fue suficiente para que Tai lo notara y él le respondiera con otra sonrisa.

No podía estar ni siquiera un día completo molesta con su novio, ni aunque hiciera la cosa más absurda, estúpida y maldita de la vida, ella simplemente no podía vivir sin él, lo necesitaba cerca, ya se había acostumbrado a estar siempre con él, incluso durante la noche varias veces se había detenido a pensar en ir a buscarlo o irse a dormir con él al sillón, pero por primera vez en su vida quiso que su orgullo tuviera voto en su decisión… No le duró mucho.

Con su mano izquierda tomó el borde de las cubiertas y las estiró, Tai lo tomó como una bienvenida a su cama después de toda una noche lejos de ella, apenas entró a la cama sintió como las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo y como Sora se apegaba a él para abrazarlo, abrazo que él no tardó en corresponder. Movió un poco su cuerpo hasta tener a Sora completamente sobre él, sonrió al escuchar una suave risita escapar de los labios de su novia ante aquel acto, luego la miró a los ojos, aún sonriente y acarició con suavidad su nariz con la de ella.

—Te amo Sora. —susurró él aquellas palabras.

Ella amplió aún más su sonrisa, cosa que al moreno le había encantado. —Yo también te amo Tai. —susurró también Sora para unir sus labios tiernamente a los de él.

Sintió sus fuertes manos recorrer toda su espalda bajo aquella holgada camiseta que usaba como pijama, luego bajar hasta sus costillas y avanzar hasta aquel lugar peligroso que le había traído problemas la noche anterior, por lo mismo, pensó ella, él se había retractado de aquel recorrido y subió sus manos nuevamente a su espalda para finalmente situarlas en sus caderas. Ella sonrió contra sus labios, sin intensiones de romper aquel embriagante beso, sin embargo lo hizo y se incorporó quedando sentada prácticamente sobre su increíblemente atractivo novio. Mordió sus labios al verlo así desde su perspectiva tan privilegiada y aún más lo estaban siendo sus manos, que tenían la dicha de tocar aquellos perfectos abdominales. Conforme iban subiendo sus manos, y por ende, sus caricias, iba repartiendo besos por su abdomen y su pecho, y de paso, escuchando como por los labios del moreno escapaban leves suspiros. Subió hasta su cuello a medida que pasaba sus manos por sobre sus brazos hasta encontrarse con las manos de él y entrelazarlas con las suyas, del cuello pasó hasta su oreja derecha para morder juguetonamente su lóbulo, volvió a sus labios, ésta vez lamiendo con toda la sensualidad del mundo su labio inferior.

Él no lo toleró más y atrapó los labios de Sora entre los suyos a medida que abrazaba su estrecha cintura y la rodaba en la cama para quedar ahora él encima de ella, y ahora ser ÉL quien le haga sentir toda esa lluvia de sensaciones que tanto deseaba, haría que viera estrellas, miles de estrellas, constelaciones completas. Desataría toda su pasión, la dejaría loca y cansada, sin poder levantarse durante todo el día, y él tampoco podría hacerlo, se quedarían en la cama todo el día demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sora estiraba levemente su cuello a medida que Tai repartía besos y leves mordiscos en él. Tai por su parte temía que con cada suave gemido que emitía Sora, él ya no pudiera controlar a la bestia sexual que llevaba dentro, pero tenía que hacerlo, muy macho era él, pero ante todo era un caballero con su dama. Bajó tranquilamente sus hasta su clavícula mientras sus manos subían ya más confiadas por el estómago de la pelirroja.

Todo era perfecto, no podía serlo más, o al menos eso pensó él hasta que todo se derrumbó con el maldito sonido de su celular, nunca antes había odiado tanto la canción "I Miss You" de Blink 182. Él bufó resignado ante las notorias acciones de Sora por contestar.

—¿Si? —respondió ella a la llamada algo agitada, lo que le causaba mucha gracia a él, tanta que se acercó a ella de modo sugerente, más específico, acercó su rostro hacia su cuello y pasó su lengua desde el inicio de éste hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, se dio por satisfecho cuando Sora se estremeció y tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar un suspiro que más bien pareció orgasmo y cuando ya había recuperado en algo su compostura comenzó a pegarle manotazos. Él como modo de defensa se cubrió con las sábanas mientras cubría su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada ante la sensual reacción de su linda novia. Salió de su escondite una vez que ella dejó de hablar y cortó la llamada.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó curioso.

—El profesor Namura… Quiere que vaya a tomarle un examen a los de primero porque él no puede, tiene que viajar ahora mismo a un congreso en Hokkaido.

—Oh, qué pena por el pobre profesor que no conozco… —dijo aferrándose a la cintura de Sora. —Sus alumnos estarán felices porque hoy no tendrán examen.

—Tai, tengo que ir…

—¡¿Qué? No… —más que una negativa de parte del moreno parecía más una sugerencia o una petición, con puchero incluido. Sora lo observó conmovida, adoraba lo inmaduro que podía llegar a ser Tai a veces, como cambiaba tan drásticamente sus actitudes, pasando de ser todo un macho recio en un momento, a ser casi un niño de un segundo a otro. Simplemente lo amaba.

—Mi amor… —habló ella incorporándose y llevando ambas manos hasta su rostro, obligándolo a verla. —Te prometo que apenas llegue terminamos lo que empezamos ahora, ¿sí? —dicho esto unió sus labios a los de él, en un beso ni tan fugaz ni tan largo como le hubiese gustado, se separó de él y le sonrió con dulzura. —Te amo. —dijo ella para luego levantarse y caminar en dirección al baño.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, él la hubiera seguido al baño y aprovechar la ducha como testigo de la demostración más clara de su amor, además había que ahorrar agua, ¿no? Sin embargo no había dormido bien en la noche, había extrañado su cama en demasía… Y ya se encontraba en ella, tapado y calientito… Tenía que aprovechar. Cerró sus ojos, se tapó prácticamente igual como estaba Sora en la mañana y se dispuso a recuperar unas horas de sueño.

* * *

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Izzy y todos habían quedado de ir a festejarlo a su casa. Tenía que asistir, no podía quedarle mal a su pelirrojo amigo y además, tenía que ver a Matt y hablar con él para disculparse.

Anoche, mientras intentaban llegar algo más que unos apasionados besos y un leve toqueteo, pasó algo extraño. Ese _algo extraño_ le había pasado a su novio. Cuando menos lo pensó _ese algo_ se había apoderado del rubio paralizándolo y haciendo que no pudieran dar el siguiente paso hacia la acción. ¿Qué era? Eso es lo que quería saber y su novio no cooperó para decírselo. ¿Acaso era miedo? ¿Pero de qué? Si no era la primera vez que lo hacían…

Abrió la puerta de su clóset. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos ante el fuerte estornudo que soltó, todavía no abría los ojos cuando de nuevo, la necesidad de expulsar aire por su nariz y boca apareció. Uno, dos y tres estornudos… no tenía por qué darle importancia.

Miró aquella blusa fea que le había regalado Matt, una negra, cuello en v, con un sello blanco y unas letras rosas que decían "Ramones", una banda que tanto le gustaba a su novio. Esa se pondría, por más que la odiara, tenía que hacer méritos para que el rubio la perdone. Porque además de que lo torturó todo el camino con la música que él odia, que lo ignoró y prácticamente le dio con la punta de su zapato.

Lo humilló.

"—_¡Qué no! —exclamó apuñando con fuerza sus manos —no vas a ningún lado, es de noche puede ser peligroso —la chica lo miró desafiante —te… te pueden violar._

—_¡Al menos sí haría algo! —sonrió maliciosa." _

Se avergonzó de sus palabras. Se arrepentía de habérselas dicho a Matt, de esa forma y en esas condiciones. Tenía que hacer algo para enmendarse y ponerse la blusa de _"The Ramones" _era buena idea, el rubio siempre le reclamaba que jamás se la había puesto. Hoy era el día para estrenarla.

¿A caso se iba a resfriar? Se preguntó al terminar de estornudar, era como la décima vez en poco tiempo.

(…)

Prendió el quinto cigarrillo de su mañana. Nada como el tabaco para relajarlo, por así decirlo. Inhaló del humo del cigarro, bendito sea el ser que lo inventó. Bendito sea por alivianarlo poco.

Toda la sala apestaba a humo, no le importaba y mucho menos le molestaba. De seguro el paraíso tenía ese distinguido y embriagante aroma. Era, definitivamente, el elixir de la vida.

Se había levantado temprano, luego de que ocurrió la noche anterior le fue imposible descansar lo suficiente. Se reclamaba así mismo ser tan mediocre y no poder cumplir con su novia y ella estaba furiosa contra él, con justa razón. Se merecía eso y más… y ¿Qué clase de macho hacia lo que él?

Ahora tenía que cumplir con dos cosas. Una: reconciliarse con ella y dos: satisfacer todos sus sueños de cama y asimismo, demostrarse que él es un hombre hecho y derecho, capaz de provocarle cualquier sensación cósmica en su cuerpo con cada beso, roce y caricias. Para ahogarse juntos en el placer de la noche. Mimi no tenía necesidad de fingir nada estando él presente.

Fuerte, viril, potente y completamente apto de darle más, más y más. Hasta que sus cuerpos sudorosos no aguanten.

"—_¡Al menos sí haría algo! —sonrió maliciosa." _

Okay. No… ella fingía. Lo engañaba, desde siempre, él era un inepto… incapaz de satisfacerla, por más feo que sonara, era verdad. Por eso ella, harta de su inutilidad, le gritó a él, y pronto sería a los cuatro vientos, que él era un hombre… mejor dicho. Que NO era un hombre, ya que no podía regalarle ningún momento de placer desenfrenado. Y ninguna pincelada.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta desde hace rato, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, aún no, pronto tendría que verlos a todos y sobre todo a su mejor amigo, que lo más probable es que él haya tenido éxito y por lo tanto, tendría que aguantar su sonrisa socarrona todo el rato.

Con el ceño fruncido y desganado, apagó el cigarro en el cenicero para abrir la puerta. Una figura femenina estaba parada. No esperaba verla tan pronto. Mimi lucía sonriente… entrecerró los ojos, algo andaba mal. Estaba molesta con él, no era normal que ella lo buscara, él tenía que buscarla a ella.

¿Se reía de él o qué?

Necesitaba otro cigarro y pronto.

Cuando Mimi entró al departamento observó a su novio, que se sorprendió al verla, pobre. Su refinada y delicada nariz pudo percibir un singular aroma, la sala apestaba a cigarro, antes de echarse la culpa y recriminarse lo mala novia que era comenzó a arrojar forzada e involuntariamente aire por la nariz y la boca. _«__Es el humo del cigarro.__»_ Pensó una vez que su espectáculo de estornudos había terminado…

Matt no pudo evitar verla con preocupación a lo que ella prefirió sonreír, para tranquilizarlo y luego verlo con arrepentimiento.

Matt retrocedió un poco, no entendía mucho… tenía ¿miedo? Mimi solo podía estar ahí con él para…

Sintió como unos delgados brazos se aferraban a su cuello con fuerza, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Él dirigió sus manos a su cintura, correspondiéndole.

—Amor, siento todo lo que te dije ayer —comentó alzando un poco la vista para verlo. Él no dijo nada —y lo que te hice —se sonrojó ante tal tortura; ponerle música de Britney Spears.

Matt ladeó su boca. La pregunta era ¿él debía disculparse por su desafortunado episodio?

—Lo siento, perdóname. Estaba enojada, no supe lo que decía —no lo dejó hablar, sabía que eso era poco para enmendar su atrocidad —me siento avergonzada por cada una de mis palabras —con sus manos tomó el rostro del chico —en verdad, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal y mucho menos tratarte así, no te lo mereces. Tú eres tan bueno, lindo y tierno conmigo —acarició su mejilla —estoy arrepentida, perdóname.

Le creía y la perdonaba. No podía estar enojado con ella. Y en un rápido movimiento chocaron sus labios, sellando el momento con un dulce y cálido beso, el cual no duró tanto debido a un leve ataque de tos de la castaña… para Matt eso significó algo, Mimi sería víctima de un resfriado.

—El humo del cigarro me va a matar. Pobrecito de ti —dijo con pena —estuviste fumando como alma que lleva el diablo. Ay lo siento —lo volvió abrazar —¿Amor no viste lo que traigo puesto? —esperaba que le comentara algo de su blusa, la que él le regaló y que se puso por él.

—No —a lo mejor y sí, tanto humo la estaba haciendo estornudar y toser….

Ella rápidamente se despegó de él, puso sus manos en la cintura para que observara con detalle… Él sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa que pocas veces regalaba.

—Te ves hermosa —esta vez el rubio se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besarla nuevamente —y no quiero que te la quites, esa es mi condición —finiquitó arrebatándole la posibilidad de cambiarse de ropa.

—Está bien —sonrió ella, más le valía pensar así, tremendo sacrificio y pecado de moda estaba cometiendo por él —este día te voy a consentir.

No le agradaba la idea. Su plan era ser la mejor novia del mundo, pero bien vestida. Es decir, si ya la perdonó, volvería a tener estilo. Pero Matt leyó bien su jugada, no podía negociar, tenía que resignarse a la idea de traerla puesta todo el día, que los Dioses la perdonen y que todo sea por la causa.

* * *

—¿Y qué?

—¡¿Cómo que "y qué"?

Ya le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado sacarle información a Tai. Bufó indignado ante su estupidez.

—¿Cómo estuvo anoche? —le preguntó él a su amigo como que no quería la cosa, debía investigar si su amigo había corrido con la suerte que él no, y de ser así, mentir para no quedar en vergüenza.

—¿Cómo crees tú? —Ok, esa era una obvia respuesta a que Tai SÍ había tenido la suerte que él no. —Anoche la hice ver estrellas. —comentó dándose aires de grandeza mientras movía sugerente sus cejas y así aportarle más énfasis a la masculina sensualidad que había demostrado la noche anterior con su novia.

El rubio simplemente levantó ambas cejas y oprimió sus labios, se sentía como la peor basura del mundo, incapaz de llenar a su novia de aquellas emociones que la harían explotar de placer, incapaz de hacerla ver estrellas como alardeaba Tai…

—¿Y tú qué tal? —preguntó esta vez Tai para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza y adoptar una posición totalmente despreocupada, apoyándose en la barra de la cocina, como queriendo ocultar aquel espantoso nerviosismo que lo atormentaba entonces. No tenía idea como, pero no había titubeado ni nada al decir aquella, para él, notoria mentira, y para su suerte Matt tampoco lo había descubierto. El rubio sonrió, lo cual para él no era nada bueno, sino todo lo contrario.

—Excelente. Pero no terminó en la noche, fue tan fantástico que en la mañana cuando despertamos quería más. Y yo no iba a negárselo. —respondió él como todo un macho recio que dejaba a su dama satisfecha… Por que había que darles a las mujeres lo que pedían, no era de un caballero negárselo, o al menos así hubiese pasado de haber sido cierta la historia.

Ambos asintieron sin más, creyendo que el otro había creído fervientemente su posición, que el otro era una especie de Dios del sexo y sintiéndose como basura consigo mismos por no satisfacer los deseos sexuales de sus novias, por ser tan mediocres que ni siquiera habían sido capaces de hacer al menos la mitad de lo que ambos presumían. Cada quien tomó su botella de cerveza y se la llevó a la boca, y hasta ahí había llegado la conversación y el alarde hasta que su atención fue llamada por la audible y contagiosa risa de Mimi y Sora en la sala, a unos metros de ellos. Ambos voltearon hacia sus novias, intrigados sobre su graciosa conversación… ¿Qué podía ser tan gracioso para que rieran de esa manera? De pronto Tai comenzó a toser desesperadamente mientras que Matt no hacía más que parecer un zombie cualquiera, con los ojos muy abiertos, en estado de shock. Solo había un motivo para tal risa, y era que se estaban burlando de él, de su asqueroso desempeño de anoche. Seguramente la situación sería la siguiente:

_«__Mimi: Estábamos de lo mejor anoche, y se quedó estático, se le olvidó como tener sexo. ¡Jajajajaja!_

_Sora: Jajajajaja ¡Pobre estúpido!__»_

Se sentía como la peor escoria del planeta, y los comentarios siguientes de Tai no le ayudaron mucho, sin embargo él sabía actuar.

—Mira como se ríen… Seguramente están felices por todo lo que les hicimos sentir anoche. —comentó el moreno soberbiamente. Tan soberbio le salió que Matt, pese a ser su mejor amigo y conocerlo casi tanto como Sora, no se había dado cuenta de que con toda aquella soberbia y aires de grandeza ocultaba su triste realidad, que era un pobre y triste huevón que no había sido capaz de darle placer a su novia la noche anterior, por eso, y solo por eso Sora había tenido que fingir un dolor de cabeza, para que él no siguiera dando lástima… Seguramente eso era lo que Sora le estaba comentando a Mimi en ese momento y por eso se reían tanto… Algo como:

_«__Sora: Tuve que fingir un dolor de cabeza, pero es tan terco que seguía dando lástima, jajajaja, así que lo mandé a dormir el sillón para que no se siguiera humillando más. Jajajaja._

_Mimi: Jajajajaja ¡Pobre Imbécil!__»_

Basura, escoria, mediocre… Eran unas de las palabras que lo definían perfectamente en ese momento. Todo estaba podrido para él… Todo se había derrumbado en su vida. Su novia se estaba riendo de él con su mejor amiga prácticamente en su cara, ¿acaso no tenía vergüenza de lo cruel que estaba siendo? Quizás la vergüenza debería sentirla él, de partida era su culpa no rendir como un buen macho en la cama… Ni siquiera había dormido en su cama, sino en un sillón todo incómodo, pero Matt no podía saberlo… Si bien era su mejor amigo, él muy bien sabía que como mejor amigo no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo y restregarle en la cara lo mediocre que era, no como él que seguramente había dejado prácticamente muerta de cansancio a la castaña, y ella estaba tan agradecida que no encontró nada mejor que ponerse la blusa de "The Ramones" que el rubio le había regalado tan amablemente en su cumpleaños y que ella había repudiado con todo su ser… Y para su uso ahora, él tenía tres grandes razones: Nº1 Mimi ahora era una gran fan del grupo. Nº2 Mimi usaba la blusa como algún modo de disculparse con Matt por algún error que había cometido. Nº3 Mimi estaba agradecida por aquella noche se placer y sexo desenfrenado que su novio le había hecho pasar… Sin duda la tercera era la correcta.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, por qué esas caras? —preguntó Izzy parándose en medio de ambos, rodeándolos con sus brazos.

—Nada… —respondieron los dos al unísono. El pelirrojo rió y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No crean que soy estúpido, es obvio lo que pasa aquí. —habló él. Y fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos, nuevamente Tai comenzó a toser y Matt volteó hacia su amigo impresionado. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera? ¿Mimi se lo había dicho también? —¿Crees que no noté que Mimi está usando la blusa de "The Ramones" que le regalaste en su cumpleaños… Hace DOS años…? Algo extraño pasa aquí…

Nuevamente unas risas femeninas opacaron su conversación, y junto con ello, sus miedos reaparecieron. Mimi y Sora se acercaban felizmente a buscar algo a la nevera. Tai observó las acciones de su novia, al parecer pasaría por su lado sin pena ni gloria, lo dejaría como un vil y pobre tonto ignorándolo completamente. ¡PERO NO! Él no la dejaría. Abrazó a la pelirroja por la cintura, impidiendo su paso. Ella rió ante la acción y correspondió a su abrazo, además se había agachado para besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

Matt miró a la feliz pareja, eso daba por hecho que lo que le había dicho su amigo antes, eso de que la había hecho ver estrellas, no era para nada mentira. Sora y él se veían muy felices, demostrando su amor sin ningún pudor y a vista y paciencia de la gente sin importarles nada. Tragó saliva ¿Y si Mimi no lo tomaba en cuenta? Quedaría en vergüenza, al descubierto y propenso a las constantes burlas de su amigo por no ser tan macho como él, se daría cuenta que su versión era una completa falacia y que, de hecho, no había cumplido con sus obligaciones de hombre.

—¿Jugo de naranja? —preguntó la castaña ya con el envase en sus manos y aún con el refrigerador abierto.

—Sí, —respondió Sora. —para el vodka.

Dicho esto Mimi cerró la nevera y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente hacia sus lugares en el sillón, no sin antes, para la suerte de Matt, darle un beso en los labios, no tan apasionado como el que le había dado Sora a Tai, pero que sirvió para tranquilizarlo. Luego observó como Sora volvía a besar fugazmente los labios de su novio y deshacía su abrazo para volver caminar hacia el sofá con su amiga, seguramente a seguir hablando de su pobre desempeño en la cama.

Basura. Así se sentía, y sin saberlo, pero el amigo a su lado se sentía exactamente igual que él al ver como había sido de Mimi la iniciativa de ir a demostrarle su afecto a su novio. Él no había tenido que obligarla prácticamente como lo había hecho con Sora él. En resumen… ¡Basura!

—Creo que hicieron bien su trabajo anoche… —comentó el pelirrojo moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente. Palmeó las espaldas de ambos para luego volver con un grupo de amigos.

Ambos vieron como Izzy se alejaba de ellos, y ambos pensaron lo mismo: que el maldito humor negro del pelirrojo algún día los mataría. Los dos sintieron como su cara se desfiguraba y su imagen de macho recio y complaciente se derrumbaba ante sus ojos. Tai y Matt se miraron por unos segundos, creyendo que estaban frente a una especie de eminencia en la cama, por satisfacer a su mujer. Los dos le dieron el último sorbo a sus respectivas cervezas.

* * *

_Y bueno. Así concluye otro capítulo más de MACHOOOOO que se respeta xD Estos machos no se hacen respetar u_u Pero bueno, con el tiempo lo harán, o al menos lo intentarán xD _

_Nuestros machos ricos siguen sin encontrar el momento perfecto para dejar en claro toda su sensualidad y hombría, tienen más mala suerte los pobres weónes xDDD Más encima sus mujeres fingen, se sienten como basura, como la peor escoria del mundo :( Pobrecitos... (6) xD_

_Bueno, recibimos más de 10 reviews, por lo tanto HABRÁ LEMON! :D Pero no en éste capítulo, más adelante :) Lo malo es que nosotras somos súper tincadas, y si se nos da la gana lo vamos a borrar por diversos motivos... Por que cagó el computador (Row), porque no nos gusta (Row) xD, porque lo encontramos feo (Len), porque lo "releemos para ver qué le podemos mejorar" (Len) entre otros... Y ahora sumaremos una nueva razón, ni no superamos el número de reviews del capítulo anterior, el lemon sufrirá las consecuencias xD MORIRÁ! (6) Así que si aman el lemon, si les gusta :A Más les vale que hayan más RR xDDD La weá mala :B _

_SALUDITOOOOS :D _

_**Guest 1 (?) Sr/a anónimo** xD Aquí está la continuación, y cuidado, porque éste fic ya tiene dueñas... Literalmente xD **Guest 2 (?) NN** xD Tai es weón y Sora también :D Aquí está el 2do capítulo, espero que guste :) **Y para los dos anónimos... Dejen un nombre o algo D: Para no tener que inventar los nombres nosotras xD**** Natsuki Aiko** Esperamos que haya sido más interesante que el anterior D: Si no, nos cortamos una xDDDD **LadyMimato** La escribimos las dos :) Row la parte Mimato principalmente, y yo (Len) el Taiora, aunque igual hay de todo un poco xD Si vieras nuestros historiales... Las ideas vuelan xD Y créeme, nosotras nos dimos con una piedra en el pecho al escribir eso xD pero todo es parte del show :D **PíaLinda (x2)(que no sabe de RRs cortos ni de como poner un enlace en FanFiction xD como yo D: okay) **_"_**Con su título, además de acordarme, no sé por qué e_e, del video de Germán** **xDDDDD**, Vah e_e que raro... xDDD** me acordé de un teleserie que dieron xDDDDD Ahora gracias a ustedes me imagino a Tai y a Matt bailando como machos xD Igual no es malo :L" **MACHO MACHO MACHO, yo soy un macho firme y planta'o y vengo de pura cepa yo soy un macho muy bien para'o :L xDDD También me los imaginé bailando así 1717 **"****Que es maricón Matt, debería unirse al gremio de los machos y luchar para que las mujeres dejemos de fingir, porque si fingimos es solo para subirles el ego a la tropa de weóna, y eso no debería ser pega de nosotras, deberían perfeccionarse ellos, los pelotudos, si para las únicas weás que sirven los hombres es para arreglar las cosas que se echan a perder en la casa y para tener sexo, aunque ni para eso porque existen los consoladores :D"**Ah, bueno... Cuanto sapbe xD Le voy a decir a tu pololo xDDDDDDD Cuando aprenda a hablar italiano o francés ._. OK! :E **"xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Puta las weónas! De dónde mierda les salen tantas weás chistosas para escribir? LAS AMO"** Y nosotras a ti :A Nos encanta leer tus testamentos xD Nos reímos mucho con tu bipolaridad y tu calentura D: **IVYMON** Para que veas tú lo manejables que son los hombres... Es bueno saberlo ;D **Sophie **xDDDD **"****Leen tenías razón, es algo más para la risa que calentón"** Ya vendrá lo calentón 1717 HOY NO D: Y créeme que hemos intentado escribir cosas serias... Y NO PODEMOS! xD Perdón por hacer que la gente te mire como una loca desquiciada y psicópata xDDDDD Lo bueno es que mañana es domingo :D esperamos que no tengas que salir por ahí y que lo leas en la comodidad de tu casa, para que puedas reírte como una loca desquiciada y psicópata y que solo tu familia te vea como tal :A **Fatyyyyy **xDDDDDDD Todavía no resuelven sus problemitas, ni logran recuperar su dignidad xD Pero son tan orgullosos que ante los ojos de todos siguen siendo unos machos seguros de si mismos ;D Por weónes les pasa, por querer ser unas bestias sexuales y no pensar en sus dulces damiselas! JUM! Y el dolor de cabeza es la excusa más usada xD sirve para todo (6) Espera sentada la siguiente actualización :Z xDDD **Guest 3 (?) Sr/a amigo imaginario** Gracias :) **MimatoxLove** Oye, si no tomamos todo a la chacota tampoco, tenemos nuestro lado serio y recatado también... MENTIRA xDDDDDDDDDDD **Aria05** Haz fila porque estamos todas peleándonos por consolar a Tai :L xDDDD Ya no esperes más por la actualización AQUÍ ESTÁ :D Ahora espera paciente por la siguiente e_e demorará, xD no mentira :B_

_Que lindos RRs *-* Ustedes nos hacer ser mejores personas con sus palabritas hermosas de aliento xD Seguiremos escribiendo tonteras para que se rían, aunque quedemos como unas locas que no tomamos nada en serio, no importa :D_

_Cuídense y gracias por leer *-* Seguimos siendo unas cartuchas pero igual habrá lemon lalalala~ xD_

* * *

_**Row&Len**  
_


	3. AlejaDOS

__Primeramente, este capítulo tiene una dedicación especial para la nueva integrante del_ Club de las damas tímidas y reservadas_: **SOPHIEEE**~~ porque está de cumpleaños hoy *tira serpentinas por todos lados* Niña, ojalá y te guste tu regalito. :*

* * *

****_Digimon no nos pertenece, sufran como Jun con su amor no correspondido..._

* * *

**Macho que se respeta **  
** Capítulo III: AlejaDOS **

* * *

Su día no podía ser tan más inmejorable, quitando sus episodios de estornudos y tos compulsiva, se había reconciliado con su novio, se divirtió con sus amigos y ahora admiraba el cielo y la luz de cada estrella. Recargada en un barandal contemplaba la noche, sus ojos castaños, ya brillantes naturalmente, se iluminaban con los destellos de las estrellas.

—Quiero salir de la ciudad… Podríamos hacer un viaje ¿qué tal a la nieve? ¡Me encanta la nieve! Ir a esquiar, hacer angelitos en la nieve, abrigarse mucho, sentarse frente a la chimenea a tomar chocolate caliente… ¡Como lo hacíamos con Michael!

Fue ahí cuando él comenzó a ponerle más atención a la escandalosa conversación, o más bien monólogo, de su querida y amada novia, y todo porque había mencionado al maricón ese.

—Me invitaba siempre a la casa de sus papás en Aspen, era muy tierno conmigo. —hablaba ella con nostalgia, sintiendo que algo le raspaba en la garganta provocándole un ataque de tos, que duró demasiado poco.

_Nadie podía ser así de "tierno" sin pretender sexo a cambio. _Era lógico pensar que aquel imbécil había intentado algo más con ella durante todo el tiempo que la castaña había vivido en Estados Unidos, y ¿cómo no? Si Mimi era una chica realmente hermosa… Sería ciego si no. Y también era obvio que le había resultado, por como Mimi hablaba de él…

—Recuerdo una noche que nos invitaron a una fiesta, nos fuimos antes porque nos aburrimos —comentaba ella divertida, y jurando que también divertía a su novio, estaba claro que no había visto su rostro… —entonces Mike…

_Mike… Nombre de maricón, apodo de maricón._

—Me llevó a un lugar más apartado, hablamos y… Bueno, vimos juntos las estrellas… —comentó sonriendo. —Estuvimos hasta el amanecer. Nunca antes había visto tantas estrellas… Fue hermoso. —dijo ella finalmente, ignorando por completo el semblante del rubio.

_—¿Cómo estuvo anoche? —le preguntó él a su amigo como que no quería la cosa, debía investigar si su amigo había corrido con la suerte que él no, y de ser así, mentir para no quedar en vergüenza._

_—¿Cómo crees tú? —Ok, esa era una obvia respuesta a que Tai SI había tenido la suerte que él no. —Anoche la hice ver estrellas. —comentó dándose aires de grandeza mientras movía sugerente sus cejas y así aportarle más énfasis a la masculina sensualidad que había demostrado la noche anterior con su novia._

Ver las estrellas… ¡¿VER LAS ESTRELLAS?! El maricón desabrido había hecho que SU novia viera las estrellas, así como Tai lo había hecho con Sora. ¡Era inaceptable!

Mimi mordió su labio inferior, había sido un buen día que se tenía que cerrar con broche de oro. Y en sus manos estaba ese broche. Miró que su novio estaba con la cabeza agachada, observando el suelo… Distraído, de seguro ni escuchó su conversación. Ella estaba acostumbrada a hablar sin parar y que él la oyera atentamente, pero no había sido así. Se sintió mal, ¿Desde cuándo Matt estaba así y ella ni en cuenta? ¡Era la más tonta del universo! ¡Se había dicho que estaría atenta con su novio!

Algo andaba mal, definitivamente. En todo el día Matt estuvo bien, pero cuando el sol se ocultó las cosas cambiaron repentinamente con el rubio, se quedó más callado de lo habitual, se sumergió en sus pensamientos y lucía atormentado. Otra vez su extraña actitud, tenía que hablar con él seriamente, estaba preocupada y tenían que ponerle fin al problema. Pero, cómo sacarlo de su rincón emo si pone una barrera indestructible entre él y el mundo.

Suspiró… ayer no sirvió de nada hablarle con dulces palabras, tendría que cambiar de estrategia. Justo lo que necesitaba para finiquitar su gran día, con lo que ayer no se pudo concluir… sexo. No había mejor solución para sus problemas.

Una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con el hombre que amaba. Las estrellas estaban de su lado. Pero primero era lo primero, consolarlo muy sensualmente.

Caminó con coquetería hacia donde estaba él. Pesaba que la gracia del vaivén de sus caderas no pasaría desapercibida por Yamato, gran error. Él seguía ido. Pero ella era Mimi Tachikawa y jamás se daría por vencida. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, se sentó sobre su regazo, logrando que él le prestara atención. Esbozó una sonrisa ante el contacto visual que sostuvo con el rubio. Por unos segundos apreció la duda y la incertidumbre que sentía hacia sus verdaderas intenciones. Con dulzura tomó el rostro del chico y en un acto arrebatado unió sus labios contra los de él, que no tardó en corresponderle.

La castaña marcaba el ritmo, quería ser lo más apasionada posible, el beso no tardó en profundizarse. Mimi seguía sujetando el rostro de Matt, para evitar que se alejara, y él la abrazó por la cintura, agradeció el gesto de amor que su novia le brindaba, era tiempo de demostrar su hombría, qué él podía hacerla tocar las estrellas y mucho más, como todo macho que se respeta.

_"—Estuvimos hasta el amanecer. Nunca antes había visto tantas estrellas… Fue hermoso." _

Resonaba sin piedad alguna en su loca mentecilla. Si estuvieron hasta el amanecer, con él estaría hasta el anochecer, si vieron tantas estrellas, con él verían galaxias y constelaciones enteras.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Él puede… él puede. Eso y mucho más.

Mimi apoyó su frente contra la de él, seguía sujetando rostro. Todo estaba en completa calma, se podía escuchar que sus corazones latían rápidamente al compás que marcaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Miró que el pecho de la castaña subía y bajaba, como no… ante el tan prolongado y ardiente beso, para nada casto.

Y de la nada, la imagen nada placentera del norteamericano y su amada novia apareció y como música de fondo los sagaces comentarios de Tai. Era inaceptable, no quería pensar en eso. Tenía que expulsar esos pensamientos e imágenes de su cabeza y demostrar su poderío y su sensualismo. Hacer que ella vibre y lo desee a él y a nadie más…

No era nada grato imaginarse a su novia en brazos de otro. Por más que intentara hacerse a la idea de que borraría todos aquellos recuerdos donde ella vio las estrellas con…

Mimi rápidamente se paró y se alejó de él, estornudando una, dos, tres y hasta siete veces seguidas.

—Matt —susurró acercándose a él muy sensual y coqueta.

Él observó que la castaña tenía los ojos llorosos. Obviamente se estaba enfermando; estornudaba, tosía y ahora le lagrimeaban sus castaños ojos.

—Te estás resfriando —habló él, poniéndose de pie, era una buena excusa para evadir su triste realidad.

—¿Qué tienes? —lo miró fijamente, poco importaban sus síntomas de resfrío si algo malo rondaba por su novio —¿Pasa algo? ¿qué tienes? —cuestionó preocupada, además que cuando más hablaba más se le resecaba la garganta —amor, está pasando lo mismo de ayer —dijo ante el inminente silencio, maldijo no poder evitar estornudar, sabía que Matt lo tomaría de pretexto para no hablar —no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir. Dime qué te pasa, tenme confianza. Juntos podemos solucionar este problema, sabes que siempre estaré contigo.

Gruñó molesto. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? ¿Para no pisotear más su integridad masculina?

Ella lo miró consternada.

—Si quieres ver estrellas ve con Michael —lo volvía a evadir.

Era un estúpido y bien hecho. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que decir eso? ¿Era un mecanismo de auto protección?

Mimi parpadeó. ¿Qué tenía que ver las estrellas y su amigo aquí?

—Yo no quiero ver estrellas —él la miró con el ceño fruncido —y ni a Michael —¿tenía que ser más clara con su mensaje? ¿Se tenía que escribir la palabra sexo en la frente? —yo quiero otra cosa. Una que tú solo puedes darme —comentó de manera sugerente.

¿Qué él solo podía darle? ¿Lástima a caso? Estaba confundido. Así o más buena, teniendo compasión de él y su pobre desempeño sexual.

—Bésame —no lo pidió. Simplemente lo ordenó. Frunció el ceño al ver que él seguía sin reaccionar, no quería besos de premio de consolación por ser tan mediocre —Oh. Está bien. Yo te besaré —rió creyendo que todo se trataba de un lindo y divertido juego donde ella sería toda una hembra alfa.

Movió sus labios suavemente contra los de él, poco a poco le fue respondiendo el beso. Al principio había sentido la tensión del cuerpo de su novio, pero conforme el beso fue ganando fuerza, se fue relajando. Mimi abrió lentamente la boca para profundizar el contacto. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al sentir su lengua acariciar la suya.

Se apartó lo suficiente para volver a estornudar. Mientras tanto él se repetía que tenía disipar sus dudas. Que era mejor que lo mataran con la verdad a que lo atormentaran sus malditas dudas.

Restregó la palma de su mano por todo su rostro y respiró hondamente, llenándose de paciencia. —Amor, no sé lo que te pasa, quiero entenderte, lo juro. Pero tú impides eso, pones un muro entre los dos y cuando trato de acercarme te alejas cada vez más. ¿Pasa algo que deba saber? —sentía una picazón en la garganta.

—¿Te sientes bien? —se alarmó por ella, podría ser un simple resfriado pero le era imposible no preocuparse por su salud —Mimi le sonrió con ternura para que se calmara.

—No te preocupes —no se sentía tan mal, eran solo unos leves síntomas —tomaré algo.

Tragó saliva…. —Tú y Michael —se horrorizaba de solo pensarlo y era mil veces peor decirlo —acaso tú y Michael —calló cuando sintió el dedo índice de su novia sobre sus labios.

Sonrió con ternura. —No entiendo tu problema con Michael y las estrellas —dijo inocentemente —Matt mírame —cuando éste la vio ella prosiguió —solo quiero que sepas dos cosas, una: te amo —tosió un poco —y dos: eres el hombre más importante, no —se corrigió —más bien eres el único hombre de mi vida y quiero que siempre sea así: tú y nadie más que tú.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sintiéndose privilegiado de tenerla con él, y con nadie más, que ella lo prefiriera por encima de cualquiera. Vaya honor, ser el único hombre de su vida. Gran parte del peso que sentía sobre sus hombros desapareció ante la tierna confesión. Él también quería que ella fuera la única mujer, su mujer…

Y se lo demostraría.

Matt no dijo nada pero ella comprendía que a él le costaba hablar, pero se dio por satisfecha cuando el rubio la envolvió en un abrazo y con ternura besó su cabeza, supo ahí que todo lo que sentía le era fielmente correspondido.

Ya basta de preámbulos. De un minuto a otro, sintió morir cuando él la invitó a un lugar mucho más íntimo para los dos. Él cerró la puerta de su habitación y sin decir nada, se acercó para abrazarla y plantarle un apasionado beso. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos, mientras él la tomaba de las caderas.

La pasión del beso fue disminuyendo, mas no la lujuria de cada toqueteo. Mordisqueaba sus labios con los suyos, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de la castaña con sus dedos. Matt comenzó a besarle cuello y lo recorrió con los labios, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, para besarlo muy despacio, mientras que una mano subía por el vientre de Mimi, por debajo de la blusa, acariciando cada espacio hasta posarla sobre uno de los senos. No podía evitar que la piel se le erizara al escuchar los suaves gemidos que la chica soltaba ante el contacto.

Con movimientos suaves y rítmicos, masajeó el seno, mientras que sus labios regresaban a capturar los de la chica, los mordía, los recorría con la punta de la lengua y luego, aprovechaba lo traviesa que era, para deslizarla suavemente entre la boca de ella, para así profundizar el beso y acariciar todo lo que había a su paso.

Bajó un poco la cabeza, desprendiéndose de los labios de Matt, malditos estornudos que no la dejaban tranquila además de que la congestión nasal, no iba para bien. Él la miró consternado.

—Lo siento —dijo muy apenada —yo en verdad… —era un episodio totalmente bochornoso para ella.

Le sonrió con ternura y se acercó nuevamente a ella, para besarla y seguir con sus traviesos toqueteos, claro, sus manos seguían donde mismo.

_"Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling. Still the one I need, I will always be with you. Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go…"_

Matt gruñó cuando se vio, nuevamente interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Mimi. Ahora sí, tuvo que apartar sus traviesas y escurridizas manos del cuerpo de su novia.

_"Say it real loud if you fly .If you leave me you're out of your mind… __My baby is a 10"_

La canción de Beyoncé seguía sonando….

—¿Dónde lo dejé? —salió del cuarto, dejando a un muy frustrado Matt en su habitación, sintiéndose completamente identificado con la frase: si vas a prender el boiler, métete a bañar.

_"We dressing to the 9. He pick me up with 8. Make me feel so lucky 7. He kiss me in his 6. We be making love in 5."_

Si cómo no. Já. Hasta la canción se reía de él, se sintió el hombre más desdichado sobre la faz de la tierra. No tenía nada de suerte, era más salado que el mar y para colmo su novia lo mata a pasos lentos con esa canción, qué inoportuna fue. Su hombría y toda su moral masculina estaban hechas añicos.

_"Still the one I do this 4. I'm tryna make us 3.. From that 2. __He still the 1…"_

Ahí el sonido desapareció, Mimi al fin había encontrado su celular, terminando de cavar su tumba. En su funeral esperaba que lo recordara porque la amó y mucho, que con todo su amor niveló lo diminuto que era en la cama. Ojalá su vida, su patética vida, sea como en la canción. Qué lindo sería que él fuera todo un uno, un campeón. Que su contacto sea electrizante, que la hiciera querer más y nunca dejarlo…

—Lo siento mamá —habló la castaña —sí, voy enseguida…

Pasó sus manos por su cabello intentado sacar un poco de la frustración.

—Mamá necesita que esté en casa —sonrió delicadamente —que esperaba verme en casa luego de salir un día con papá.

Genial. Cuando quería demostrar que es todo un viril macho todo se pone en su contra. Y en ese momento su pensamiento lo llevó a otro, ¿Tai tendrá éxito? ¡Claro! Luego de todo lo que le presumió era obvio que Sora buscaría más y en cambio él, tuvo que mentir y hoy tampoco iba concretar el asunto. Era un mediocre.

Viendo el lado positivo, si se aguantaba las ganas al final estaría más deseoso de poseerla y cuando al fin tengan tiempo, demostraría, con mucha más enjundia, cual pasional y excelente puede ser.

* * *

—Entretiempo. —suspiró el moreno un poco más aliviado, el equipo al que ellos dos apoyaban estaba ganando por la mínima diferencia. Aún faltaban otros 45 minutos para dar vuelta un primer encuentro donde habían perdido por dos goles a 0, 45 minutos donde todo podía pasar. Sintió la mano sobre su rodilla derecha y como suavemente la acariciaba con su pulgar, volteó a verla.

—Ánimo. —le dijo sonriente. —Ya verás como ahora Davis si hace un gol.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa. Sora, su linda y tierna Sora siempre tenía razón en todo. Vio como ella se levantaba del sillón y tomaba unos platos ya vacíos que se encontraban sobre la mesa de centro y los llevaba a la cocina, él aprovechó de ir al baño, había estado aguantando las ganas de ir más o menos desde el minuto 20. Para cuando salió los platos estaban llenos nuevamente con papas fritas y cheetos, también su vaso de cerveza y el de coca-cola de ella dispuestos en la mesa de centro, y su novia en el sillón viendo el compacto del primer tiempo atentamente. Sonrió de lado a medida que se acercaba a su novia, ella volteó a mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y estiró sus brazos cuando Tai se sentó a su lado para abrazarla. Ella besó tiernamente su frente en un intento de darle ánimos, bien sabía lo apasionado que era Tai por el fútbol, ella también lo era tanto como su novio, pero ésta era una ocasión especial. Davis, su pequeño aprendiz, como lo catalogó Tai durante sus años en el colegio, jugaba su segundo partido oficial en un equipo de primera división, y Tai como buen maestro, estaba posiblemente más orgulloso incluso que su propio padre. En el primer partido Daisuke no había sido capaz de anotar un gol, pese a las muchas insistencias que había hecho, hoy era el momento de reivindicarse y ella sabía que lo haría con creces, Tai también lo sabía, eso él lo tenía más que asumido, pero la pelirroja ya veía que a su pobre novio no le quedarían uñas que comerse durante para el segundo tiempo.

El moreno se mantuvo abrazado a Sora mientras ella repartía pequeños besos en su frente. Lentamente él comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su novia, obligándola a mantenerse firme si no quería ser aplastada, pero la fuerza, o mejor dicho, la pereza de su novio fue tal que tuvo que ceder. Creyó que se quedaría ahí, de lo más cómodo sobre ella mientras recibía cariños por los siguientes minutos hasta el comienzo del tiempo de complemente, pero no…

Al parecer las intenciones de su novio eran completamente distintas a las que ella pensaba…

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó ella sonriendo. La verdad eran bastante obvias las intenciones que Tai tenía con ella, pero nunca se imaginó que quisiera concretarlas en medio del entretiempo. Conociéndolo, más bien pensaría que una vez terminado el partido él pretendía realizar aquella acción…

—Tú sabes muy bien qué… Me dijiste que cuando llegaras de tomarles el examen a los niñitos esos, íbamos a terminar lo que habíamos empezado ¿Recuerdas? … Y cuando llegaste solo tuviste tiempo para arreglarte antes de ir a la fiesta de Izzy, y no podíamos terminar eso allá… Ahora es cuando.

Tomó las muñecas de Sora entre sus manos y las llevó a la altura de su cabeza mientras atrapaba apasionado sus labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de emociones.

Dejó sus muñecas para llevar sus manos hasta el abdomen de la chica y deslizarlas por debajo de su camiseta y comenzar a subirlas lentamente por su estómago, mientras que Sora entrelazaba sus dedos en su castaña cabellera provocando que su sensual novio se estremeciera. Él por su parte a medida que subía sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, comenzaba a notar lo incómoda que era su blusa, le estorbaba demasiado, por lo que no era estúpido pensar en quitarla de su vista. La chica le ayudó levantando un poco su torso para facilitarle el trabajo, cuando apoyó nuevamente su espalda sobre los cojines del sillón, rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos para atraerlo hacia ella para proporcionarle aquellos besos que a él tanto lo volvían loco. Ahora era ella quien poco a poco bajaba sus manos y acariciaba por completo la fuerte espalda de Tai, pero no era lo mismo, acariciar su espalda por sobre la camiseta, que por debajo de ésta. Al igual que a él, le estaba incomodando de sobremanera aquella molestosa prenda, comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba lentamente y ésta vez era Tai quien se incorporaba y a medida que retiraba su camiseta, demasiado lento para ella, dejaba ver su increíblemente trabajado cuerpo. Sora mordió sus labios, llevaba mucho tiempo siendo la novia de Tai, incluso lo conocía de mucho antes que adquiriera aquel increíble físico, pero nunca se cansaría de verlo, ¡Jamás! Era un placer para sus ojos, y tenía la magnífica suerte que era de ella, y de nadie más.

—"Estamos de vuelta con el segundo tiempo entre Osaka y Yokohama, a la espera de la salida del plantel local a la cancha." —se escuchó a través del televisor, lo que inevitablemente había logrado llamar la atención tanto de Tai como de Sora, sin embargo, siguieron repartiendo caricias y besos por sus cuerpos. El moreno se separó de los labios de su novia y guió sus manos ésta vez hacia el short que portaba ella, dispuesto a desabrocharlo y mandarlo junto con su camiseta y su brasier, las prendas desterradas por estorbar. —"Ya se encuentra en la cancha el conjunto de Osaka, recibido ampliamente por las ovaciones de su hinchada… El segundo tiempo arrancará en cualquier minuto." —aquellas palabras fueron claves para apagar aquel fuego pasional que se podía sentir en la habitación. Ahora volvía a reinar la pasión de ambos por el fútbol.

Tai detuvo su labor de quitarle el short a Sora y en su lugar se quedó mirando detenidamente la televisión al igual que la pelirroja. Ambos, como cual babosos hipnotizados por el comienzo del partido, se reincorporaron. Sora desvió su atención por unos segundos del juego buscando el lugar donde Tai había dejado su ropa, al no encontrarla notó la camiseta del moreno descansando en la espalda del sillón, sin pensarlo, la tomó y rápidamente, para no perderse absolutamente nada del comienzo del segundo tiempo, se la puso, importándole bastante poco si le quedaba grande o si él se la pondría, la verdad, lo dudaba, y llevó su atención nuevamente por completo al partido que en pocos segundos más seguiría jugando su amigo.

Sus músculos se tensaron cuando el árbitro del encuentro tocó su silbato, dando inicio a los 45 minutos restantes. Fue cerca del minuto 52 cuando el moreno dio un perfecto pase de gol al centro que había aprovechado muy bien su compañero y logró abrir el marcador, acción que fue celebrada por él y su novia. Recién cuando la abrazó fue que había notado lo tontos que habían sido… Habían dejado inconclusa una tarde llena de lujuria y pasión por un partido de fútbol… ¡ÉL, que adoraba hacer el amor con su novia! Había preferido ver un miserable partido de fútbol… En ella, en parte lo entendía, porque le encantaba fingir… ¿Pero él? Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a su chica sus geniales habilidades en la cama, había desperdiciado la posibilidad de hacerla tocar las estrellas de un universo muy, muy lejano… ¡Qué imbécil más grande! Estuvo dispuesto a seguir con lo que había acabado tan de repente, cuando su alerta nuevamente se encendió al ver como un jugador del Yokohama, que él bien conocía, se acercaba al arco rival, amenazando en cualquier momento con igualar el marcador. Afortunadamente no había sido así y ambos, él y Sora, volvieron a tomar asiento en el sillón y a concentrarse de lleno en el partido.

Entre lo que restó del partido, Davis realizó una gran hazaña poco igualada, además de jugar en posiciones que ni siquiera le correspondían, hizo 3 goles sorprendentes, cada uno de ellos celebrados a más no poder por ambos. Tai, cada vez que abrazaba a Sora de la cintura y la elevaba en el aire, recordaba lo huevón que había sido por desperdiciar tan preciada oportunidad, pero se le olvidaba rápido y volvía a fijarse 100% en aquel interesante juego.

Cuando terminó, Yokohama salía del estadio derrotado, Osaka y su público celebraba, Davis fue condecorado como la figura del partido. El moreno en tan solo su segundo partido jugado en Primera División, ya estaba brillando, y sin ayuda de nadie. Todos felices y contentos… Menos él.

_"—no sabe que es fácil fingir un orgasmo."_

_"—FIN-GE. (…) Finge que le duela la cabeza para no tener que molestarse después en fingir un orgasmo contigo."_

_"—Te prometo que apenas llegue terminamos lo que empezamos ahora, ¿si?"_

_"—Anoche la hice ver estrellas."_

_"Sora: Tuve que fingir un dolor de cabeza, pero es tan terco que seguía dando lástima, jajajaja, así que lo mandé a dormir el sillón para que no se siguiera humillando más. Jajajaja."_

_"—Creo que hicieron bien su trabajo anoche…"_

Si no se pegaba un tiro ahora, en ese momento, probablemente moriría de la agonía y desesperación que le producían aquellas palabras, eran crueles juntas… Pensándolo y meditándolo, quizás le dolería menos que su novia confiara un poquito más en él y que le dijera en qué estaba fallando con ella y, de ese modo, él poder solucionarlo y volver a ser la pareja tan feliz que habían sido todos esos años…

O quizás no… Quizás nunca habían sido una pareja feliz después de todo, porque a las mujeres les encantaba fingir, y se les daba de manera tan natural que él ni cuenta se había dado. Sora lo había manipulado de maravilla, le había hecho creer que en realidad eran una pareja plenamente feliz, pero en realidad el único que estaba feliz con esa explicación era él… Sora no estaba feliz porque él no le hacía sentir aquellos fuegos artificiales, ni mucho menos le hacía ver estrellas… No veía las estrellas con él porque él no era capaz de darle lo que una mujer necesitaba…

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y a más no poder al momento de descubrir una cruel verdad… El destino no podía ser tan cruel con él, toda su vida había sido una vil mentira…

Y si… Sora ¡¿Tenía otro hombre?! Uno que si le hiciera ver las estrellas, no como él, uno que si la hiciera gritar de placer, no como él, uno que si la dejara exhausta, no como él, uno con el cual NO tenía ni la más mínima necesidad de fingir… No como él…

—Mi amor, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó la pelirroja preocupada por las actitudes que estaba teniendo. No era normal que se quedara tan pensativo, mucho menos después del término de un partido donde tenía mucho que criticar.

"¿Qué tienes?" Vaya, por dónde empezar… Quizás por el hecho de que su novia fingía con él todo el tiempo, o tal vez con el nuevo amor de la pelirroja que si la hacía tocar el cielo con sus masculinas habilidades, y él no.

Se sentía como la peor escoria de la humanidad y ella tenía el descaro de preguntarle "¿Qué tienes?". Volteó hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Nada… —respondió él sin más.

—¿Seguro? —no fue una pregunta cuya respuesta era sí o no, sino más bien una para que le respondiera con lo que le pasaba… En parte odiaba lo bien que lo conocía.

El moreno volvió a negar y suspiró cabizbajo, preocupando aún más a la pelirroja quien torció sus labios no sabiendo qué poder hacer para recuperar la sonrisa de su novio, aunque… Ella mejor que nadie sabía qué hacer para alegrar a Tai.

—Me iré a duchar… —le dijo ella, esperando algún comentario sugerente de parte del moreno, sin embargo, éste nunca llegó. Seguía tan serio y deprimido como antes. Se acercó unos pasos hacia él y entrelazó sus manos en su nuca, jugando sensualmente con sus cabellos castaños. Tai automáticamente posó ambas manos en la cintura de su novia, para luego sentir sus suaves y delicados labios sobre los de él, besándolo. No fue un beso muy largo ni apasionado, pero si fue tremendamente sensual, tanto como para dejarlo deseando más, mucho más… —¿vienes? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tai correspondió su sonrisa para luego volver a atrapar los labios de la pelirroja esta vez en un beso lleno de deseo. Sin separarse de ella ni siquiera unos milímetros, caminó hacia el baño, sonreían contra sus propios labios al sentir como chocaban con ciertos muebles de camino a la habitación que sería testigo de toda su pasión y deseo sexual. ¡Porque si! La fe había vuelto a su cuerpo. Existía la posibilidad de que a Sora le gustara fingir y como él era tan tonto, puede que no se haya dado ni cuenta hasta que ella misma le había abierto los ojos y su amigo le hubiese metido el dedo cruelmente en la herida, pero ahora ya sabía toda la verdad, sabía que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para evitar que su novia fingiera en la cama con él, pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos macho, y esa tarde se lo demostraría, le dejaría en claro que él era un macho de tomo y lomo, le haría sentir cientos de emociones y sensaciones nuevas, que jamás había experimentado con ningún otro hombre.

De camino al baño, su camiseta, y que había estado usando Sora había quedado en el piso, y su brasier estaba a punto de hacerle compañía si no es por el molesto celular que estaba sonando en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de ira y rabia, ni siquiera había visto quien era el ser tan inoportuno y maleducado que osaba interrumpir aquel momento tan pasional que estaba viviendo y ya pensaba en arrojar el maldito aparato por el balcón, y de no ser por la siempre comprensiva mirada de su tierna y dulce novia, lo habría hecho.

—Mi amor contesta, puede ser importante.

—Tú lo dijiste, "puede ser importante", ¿Y si no lo es? Habré perdido tiempo valioso por nada. —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, como si con eso la fuera a convencer de desistir. Soltó un prolongado suspiro antes de contestar.

—Señor Gonda… —saludó sumamente frío el moreno al ayudante técnico del equipo.

Sora veía como Tai escuchaba a su interlocutor, asentía y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, esperando que dijese luego lo que le tenía que decir para así él poder cortar y seguir con lo que habían empezado los dos.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero…

Reclamó él. Ella frunció el ceño, pidiéndole a Tai con la mirada que intentara explicarle lo que sucedía pero él al parecer estaba muy impactado y enojado, lo notó porque comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la sala.

—¡Pero si el partido es el cuatro días! —volvió a reclamar. —Si lo entiendo, pero de verdad no comprendo para qué tantos días de… ¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —ésta vez Tai corrió hacia el balcón y miró hacia abajo, luego pasó desesperado su mano izquierda por su rostro. Estaba frustrado. Finalmente cortó la llamada y volteó a ver a su novia quien aún se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, entendiendo muy poco de lo que había pasado recién. —Me tengo que ir al hotel.

—¿Ahora? Pero si la concentración es hasta pasado mañana.

—Lo sé. Cuatro días de concentración creo que es mucho, pero ya no puedo decir nada más… Me están esperando abajo, me tengo que ir. —Sora torció sus labios y bajó su mirada. A decir verdad él también se había mentalizado aprovechar al máximo esos dos días que tenía con Sora a su lado antes del partido, no contó que su querido entrenador haría de las suyas y le quitaría dos días más de libertad. Caminó hacia ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Le sonrió tiernamente cuando lo hizo.

—Si quieres no voy… —planteó él. Sora sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que ir.

—No, tú tienes que apoyarme.

—Y eso hago, te apoyo… —volvió a sonreírle. —Tienes que ir porque tu sueño desde pequeño era jugar en el mejor equipo de Japón y convertirte en el mejor jugador. Además eres el capitán, la gente te quiere, tú equipo también… Todos confían en ti ¿y tú no quieres ir? —negó otra vez. —Anda, ordena tus cosas, ve al auto, enfócate en el partido y da lo mejor de ti el sábado.

—¿Irás a verme? —Sora asintió con mucho ánimo.

—¡Claro! Tengo que ir a alardear de que eres mi novio. —sonrió. Él le correspondió, la rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó a ella para darle un último beso antes de irse.

Sus palabras le habían dado ánimos, sabía que no era cualquier jugador, que su tarea era darle ánimos y unir al equipo. Era ridículo, sabía que tenía que ir al partido, era su deber como jugador y capitán, además Sora tenía razón, siempre había sido su sueño jugar en ese equipo, iba feliz a todos los partidos y siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de sí. Aunque por otro lado, no quería dejar a su novia sola, a vista y paciencia de todos los otros buitres que eran capaces de darles lo que él no.

Cuatro días… No era tanto, después de todo, cuatro días se pasan volando…

* * *

_Bueno, ya lo saben. ¡TIENEN QUE ESPERAR 4 DÍAS! 4 DÍAS QUE EQUIVALEN A 4 CAPÍTULOS DEL FIC. ¡Qué malas somos! ¡es el cuento de nunca acabar! __Cuánta maldad existe en nuestros bellos y sensuales cuerpos. Les vamos a recomendar algo, lean los agradecimientos ya que en ellos vamos a revelar datos importantes para la próxima actualización._

_Agradecimientos a los reviews:_

_**Sorita-san**: Pues, no pueden sospechar nada… recuerda la frase: "son hombres, son estúpidos" No sirven ni para eso, el mundo se les pone borroso y no dan para más. Pero tranquila, ya en 4 días van a lograr su objetivo. Nos alegra el hecho de haberte hecho reír y que tu familia crea que eres una loca desquiciada, ese es nuestro segundo objetivo, ya que el principal es hacer sufrir a Matt y a Tai porque tienen un sabe qué que nos obliga a tratarnos mal, pero tranquila… pronto nos van agradecer tanta maldad. **Mimatoxlove**, gusto verte otra vez y saber que te dan más risa nuestras ocurrencias, ¿te das cuenta que el celular puede ser una bendición y una maldición a la vez? ¡JAJAJA! ¡Nuevamente los interrumpieron! Como que ya se nos están acabando las ideas para interrumpirlos y eso quiere decir que: se acerca la hora de la verdad. Yo te tengo una pregunta: ¿Para qué quieres lemon si con las mentiras de estos cabrones sobra? Pobres, tienen que mentir para llenar el vacío. **Aria05**, aquí también el celular interrumpió a Mimi y a Matt, qué mala es la tía Satoe y qué imprudente, ah ya sabemos, pobre Matt sufriendo con Britney, pero pronto será amado, venerado y casi violado por la castaña, todo se compensa y recuerda que cada quién tiene lo que merece. ;) Y mejor frase no pudiste haber dicho, esa define el fic "el que quiere azul celeste que le cueste" y nada más por eso te diré otra frase que puede ser clave en el fic: "No importa que los futbolistas tengan sexo antes de un partido, mientras ellos estén abajo no hay problema" Solo que no sabemos si es antes o después, tú qué dices. **IVYMON**, Otra vez el maldito celular, ya en serio, deberían obligarlos a tenerlos en vibrador, silencio o apagados como cuando vamos a la escuela, interrumpen y cortan la inspiración bien feo. Ya, se acerca el lemon, solo falta que veas los 4 días de alejamiento masivo xDDD. **Pía**, tan linda y hermosa. Con esta actualización puedes comprobar que nosotras no te odiamos y que fue pura casualidad que las anteriores actualizaciones coincidieran con los partidos del Colo Colo. Tanto tú como Faty se merecen un premio por saber quién escribe qué parte, aunque somos tan obvias XDDD, qué quieres? Bueno, te daré un spoiler: Lo del lemon, no supiste que yo ya lo tenía escrito y que mi computadora se averió y valió (íperdí mi fic de Mimi despechada, Mimi queriendo ser dama de honor, Sora ruda, Michael mal tercio, Davis y su amor no correspondido, lo de pantalones sexys) Y EL LEMON qué dolor y qué tristeza, me duele hasta la cabeza, en fin… El de Len ya está escrito, lo malo es que se nos ocurrió otra cosa y a pasos de tortuga estamos editando SU LEMON para que todo cuadre bien, y yo por mi parte escribí el mío, nuevamente, pero como apenas y antier se me ocurrió cómo se podría dar, pues me falta básicamente todo lo que va ANTES. Uy, tus besitos, adivina dónde me puse el que me mandaste (soy Roww, ya te imaginarás donde se lo puso Len, pero no yo jijiji) **FATY,** tienes que aparecer y actualizar y hacerme mariconear, te pasas, sigo esperando sentada tu actualización y tú de vacaciones! Eso es muy feo, horrible, horrible, pasado de lanza, eres bien gacha. Y no te equivocas, el taiora lo escribe Len y el Mimato yo. Pero las dos nos damos ideas, yo le digo a Len: pon esto y ella me dice pon esto y al final las dos somos tan mamonas XDD Bueno, por ser inteligente te diré otra información importante: La verdad es que es mentira que los cuatro días de alejamiento son 4 capítulos de sufrimiento, con suerte y escribimos uno que resuma TODOS esos 4 días. Va a pasar algo súper mamón para el regreso de Tai, ya, solo diré eso. ¡Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va!_

_Y por último y no a la menos importante, a la niña del cumpleaños, la nueva en el círculo (bien That 70's show) **SOPHIEEEE!,** antes que nada TODAS FELICITENLA. Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba Row ;) hoy por ser día de tu santo te traemos esta actualización: primeramente íbamos actualizar bien noche, allá en Chile, pero como te desvelas y no queremos hacerte el daño nos esperamos un ratito para tu regalo. En serio, esperamos que te la pases bien rico! Que te regalen muchas cosas de valor, un auto o un diamante, que tu motociclista sexy llegue pronto y que comas mucho pastel! :3 muaa :** , te queremos._

_Queremos que por ser tu cumple te dejen leer bien y cómodamente el capítulo, por favor: cuélgate un cartelito que diga: NO MOLESTAR! Sí? TE LO MERECES!_

_Esta nota me quedó gigantesca. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos._


	4. RespetaDOS

_No, no es una ilusión, actualizamos xD_

_Lamentamos la demora, pero fueron por causas de fuerza mayor... Falta de inspiración xD y obligaciones varias :B_

_Como siempre decimos, y cuando lo hacemos lloramos con nuestros lloros ;o; Digimon no nos pertenece :(_

* * *

**Macho que se respeta**

**Capítulo IV: RespetaDOS**

* * *

—Buenas tardes —saludó educadamente a su suegro, que le abrió la puerta —¿Está Mimi?

El hombre solo asintió. —Está en su cuarto con su madre —lo miró fijamente —se enfermó. Ayer llegó tarde a casa y seguramente desde temprano estuvo fuera —lo que Keisuke pretendía es buscar un culpable y obviamente iba a ser él.

Matt sentía la recriminadora mirada sobre él y se fue encogiendo de hombros.

—¿Está seguro que es solo una gripe? —Satoe salió del cuarto de su hija acompañada de un doctor, el hombre solo afirmó —¿No puede ponerse más grave? ¿Una bronquitis? ¡O peor una bronconeumonía! ¡Pobre de mi niña! —exclamó horrorizada la mujer.

—No se preocupe —dijo pacientemente —solo siga al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le marqué en la receta para que su hija se alivie rápidamente —sonrió aquel hombre ya entrado en años.

—Lo acompaño doctor —dijo Keisuke.

—Oh, Matt llegaste. Perdón no te había visto —comentó la mujer muy apenada —me siento muy triste porque mi hijita está enfermita —suspiró con una mano en el pecho —pero pasa, yo le prepararé algo para la fiebre —y le sonrió.

Él no sabía que la castaña estaba enferma, ayer presentó unos síntomas pero de eso a empeorar toda la noche. Conocía a su novia y a la familia de ésta, todos son exagerados y el médico ya había dicho que no era nada de lo que se deban alarmar. Sin más, se asomó por la puerta del rosado cuarto de Mimi, había quedado abierta luego de que su madre salió, y la miró acostada en la cama, tapada con una sabana.

—Batt… —el rió, la congestión no la dejaba ni hablar bien. Ella lo miró molesta —no te burles —vio como es que Mimi llevaba un pañuelo blanco a su nariz para estornudar —voy a borir.

Sentía el cuerpo cortado, tenía fiebre, le ardían los ojos, no podía respirar, le dolía su pobre garganta y encima su nariz no la deja vivir en paz…

Se acercó a ella mientras le sonreía con ternura y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se inclinó un poco para darle un dulce besito en la frente, cuando se separó vio que la chica había cerrado con fuerza sus ojos, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y en efecto, estaba hirviendo en calentura.

Mimi pensó que no había mejor cura para su enfermedad que el amor sincero de Matt. Y se le quedó viendo como boba enamorada.

—Luzco horrible —chilló aún con esa graciosa forma de hablar. Como no lucir fea si estaba con la nariz roja, ojerosa, despeinada y toda fodonga. Pobrecito de su novio que la esperaba ver siempre radiante y hermosa.

Matt intentó acercarse a ella, para besarle los labios y así demostrarle que para él siempre lucía bien y que no le importaba, en absoluto que estuviera enferma para estar a su lado. Mimi alejó su rostro y puso en medio su mano para evitarlo.

—Nooo… —apenas y pudo pronunciar —te puedo contagiar.

—No me importa.

—No.

Se miraron fijamente. Si Mimi se empeña a no besarlo, al menos, hasta que se alivie de su gripe eso solo quiere decir que en dos o hasta tres días no habría ¡NADA! ¡Absolutamente nada de nada! ¡Ni besos, ni caricias, ni nada! Él tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, tenía que estar cerca, no le importaba enfermarse después él.

Una sonriente Satoe había llegado. —Ya preparé el té —extendió su mano para darle el vaso a Mimi —es de jengibre, bébelo todo, lo hice con mucho amor para que te mejores pronto.

Matt en todo el día no consiguió acercarse a su novia, sintiéndose más fracasado que nunca, ya que la madre de ella estaba exagerando en todos los cuidados y no los dejaba solos mucho tiempo. Sobre protegía a su hija, dándole té, tomándole la temperatura, dando el medicamento que recetó el doctor y preguntando si no quería algo más, que si ya se sentía mejor. Cuando los dejaba solos, aunque sea por dos minutos, la castaña no lo dejaba acercarse, con todo y su voz gangosa le pedía que no se acercara, que se enfermará y que no quería verlo en cama después porque se sentiría culpable y que ella era mucho peor que su mamá en esas cosas.

«Vetado de besos, vetado de abrazos y vetado de caricias. »

Ese era el resumen del primer día que su novia estaba en cama por la gripe.

Ansiaba en verdad que ahora su novia se sienta mejor y que ahora sí tengan tiempo a solas para calmar el hambre que tenía de ella. Tenía ganas de carne, porque un demonio lujurioso vivía en él y quería soltar a la bestia, que esperaba impaciente sobre sus laureles ser liberada.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —con su mano palpó la frente de su novia para ver si no tenía fiebre.

—Un poquito bejor —le sonrió tiernamente, tenerlo cerca cuidándola y mimándola era su mejor medicina, justo lo que le había recetado el doctor.

—No tienes fiebre —le correspondió la sonrisa, eso ya era un pequeño avance, aunque aún se miraba enfermita.

Los padres de Mimi habían salido, por un asunto urgente, aunque Satoe no quería dejar sola a su hija que insistió en que cumpliera su compromiso, que ella no se iba a quedar sola y que iba haber quien la cuidara mientras no estaba. Además de que le dijo que se sentía mejor con sus excelentes cuidados. La mujer se puso contenta, por ser una excelsa madre y por la salud de su hijita y un poco más tranquila se fue junto con su marido, no sin antes advertir que en cuanto se desocuparan volverían.

Estando completamente solos y siendo novios… ¿tenía que aprovechar el tiempo no? Como un lobo se acercó a ella, sabía que podía convencerla si la seducía al final hasta olvidará que tiene gripe, porque lo único que querrá y recordará será su nombre. ¡Qué gran doctor era!

El sexo es la mejor medicina.

—No te acerques. Ya habíamos quedado que nada de nada para no contagiarte —lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Leyó a la perfección las intenciones de su novio.

Matt no tardó en aprovechar que se habían quedado solos, porque más tardaron sus padres en irse que él en acercarse de manera muy sugerente. Primero vio que se sentó a lado suyo en la cama y se le quedaba viendo, al grado de hacerla sonrojar, ni ella podía creerlo ¿sonrojarse a esas alturas? pero es que la mirada de él era tan insistente, coqueta, provocativa y si no estuviera enferma de seguro ya se le hubiese lanzado encima, para besarse y desvestirse. Además, eran novios ¡Y tenían un día sin tener tan siquiera un beso! Ella tenía que ser fuerte y resistir, no quería que se resfriara por su culpa, ya que eso significaba otra cosa: 'más días de doloroso y forzoso alejamiento'. Y no, ella necesitaba estar cerquita de su novio, besarlo y aprovechar que era SU novio.

Él la ignoró, por la mirada temerosa y dudosa de Mimi sabía a la perfección que ante sus encantos iba a caer, y él estaba en las mismas ya no aguantaba más, ya van dos intentos fallidos y por ahí dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Tenía que liberar al león enjaulado que esperaba con ansias salir y hacer sus _cosas_ _sucias e insaciables_. No importaba si al final los dos se resfriaban, iba a valer la pena, y vaya que sí.

Acercó sus labios peligrosamente hacia los de ella, observó que la chica se recargó en la cabecera de su cama y alzó sus manos, las fue apuñando conforme él se acercaba, apretó sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Comprendió ahí, que ella quería lo mismo que él, que no podían con la carga y que tenían que expresarse libremente. Cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios sintió el cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro, aminoró la distancia para iniciar la actividad con sus bocas. Sus párpados se cerraron al sentir el roce suave de sus labios, sin ninguna prisa y yendo despacio sus alientos se mezclaron... Acarició con su ardiente lengua los labios, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el momento, lentamente ella abrió su boca dejando que Matt introdujera su lengua, primero de manera lenta e intermitente. Poco a poco se fue deslizando por su cama, haciendo que él quedara sobre ella, sin despegarse de sus labios ningún segundo, llevó sus manos hasta su cabello para revolverlos juguetonamente mientras que con una mano el rubio acariciaba su mejilla y la otra subía zigzagueante por el muslo hasta llegar al pelvis, aún por encima de la ropa.

Alguien imprudente tocaba con desesperación el timbre. Una, dos, tres veces... el octavo sonido del timbre fue el que ocasionó que ella se separara girando su rostro sonrojado, por su pérdida de pudor y por la falta de aliento ante el beso. Ella que tanto se resistía y se negaba a darle un insignificante besito por temor a contagiarlo, a sabiendas que ningún beso entre ella y Matt podía ser insignificante, y luego que se deja llevar por la mirada de Matt y por sus labios que la derritieron por completo. El rubio rechinó los dientes... dos interrupciones ¡DOS! ¿era acaso un complot?

El insistente ruido, tan odiado por Matt, dejó de sonar para atraer otro ruido: el celular de Mimi. Estiró la mano para responderlo.

—¿Sora? Bien... no debiste —calló de inmediato para oír los gritos de su amiga —lo siento —miró al rubio cuando la llamada terminó —está afuera.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Sora y Tai eran unos osados hechos tal para cual. Imprudentes, abusivos. ¿Qué tenían que hacer fuera del departamento de Mimi? de seguro venía a presumirle todo sus logros con la pelirroja en cambio él, no tenía nada que decir, nada más que se la ha pasado cuidado a su novia enferma, será el hazmerreír de su mejor amigo, porque si tan bueno fuera en lo que debe de cumplir a ella no le importaría, en absoluto tener gripe, porque nada mejor que tener intimidad con su novio. De mala gana abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja y para su sorpresa no venía con Tai, a caso había escapado de las manos del moreno porque ya estaba cansada de tanto... y ahora venía a cagarles el momento.

—¡Bravo, hasta que te dignas a abrir la puerta! —entró hablando irónicamente —es el colmo Matt —él no dijo nada, solo la miró molesto —¿Tan mal está mi amiga que no puedes ni dejarla dos segundos para abrir la maldita puerta!

—Mimi está bien —hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿A parte de la interrupción viene a sermonearlo sobre sus cuidados para su novia?

—No lo creo —caminó hacia la habitación de la castaña —¡AMIGA! siento no haber podido venir ayer, pero hoy estaré todo el día cuidándote.

La castaña asintió levemente. De inmediato Sora apoyó su mano sobre la frente de ella para asegurarse de que no tuviera temperatura.

¿Todo el día? ¿Es una broma? —Sora, Mimi está mejor, como lo has podido ver —ironizó —además yo la estoy cuidando, no es necesario que te quedes —podía haber sonado como un completo amargado pero poco le importaba, él quería estar a solas con su novia.

La pelirroja volteó a verlo con el entrecejo arrugado. —¿Estás loco o qué? —preguntó seriamente —no te cuidas tú solo y crees que puedes cuidar a mi mejor amiga.

Ese comentario no le hizo nada de gracia a Matt, que mejor Sora se dedique a cuidar a su novio y que lo deje a él hacer lo suyo con Mimi, que además, n estaba tan grave, estaba un poco mejor y si algo se le ofrecía él estaría con ella, no la necesitaban y aunque se oyera feo, la pelirroja salía sobrando en ese cuarto. Él siempre cuidaba a Mimi, porque quería, sabía y podía. Querer es poder. ¿No? además, si no fuera capaz de velar por ella, sus padres no la hubiesen dejado a su cuidado.

—¿Por qué no vas con Tai mejor?

—No está en la ciudad, salió a una concentración. Y si estuviera, yo estaría aquí con mi amiga. Así que te quede claro: NO ME IRÉ.

Ladeó su boca mientras miraba a su novia que le sonreía con dulzura.

Sora estuvo casi peor que la mamá de Mimi dándole su cuidados, ni siquiera lo dejó ayudarle en algo, no. Le dijo que se sentara y que se pusiera cómodo porque ella podía con todo. La castaña, aun tenía congestión y por el dolor en su garganta, Sora no la dejaba hablar. Le preparó té y le dio las medicinas que recetó el doctor y a él no lo dejaba pararse ni nada. Con fastidio miraba los excesivos cuidados de la pelirroja y observaba todo a su alrededor, muñecos y más cosas rosadas, un estante de revistas ¿Podía ver algo interesante ahí? se inclinó un poco para leer ver la portada de una revista, y menuda sorpresa la que se llevó al leer un encabezado: "¿Por qué las mujeres fingen en la cama?"

* * *

Todo había salido a la perfección. Salvo por aquellos cuatro días que se le habían hecho eternos, todo había transcurrido normal.

Siempre había estado en contacto con su novia, se preocupó de mandarle mensajes de texto cada vez que podía, recordándole que lo amaba mucho y que le deseaba lo mejor, que estuviera tranquilo porque ella estaba bien y lo iría a apoyar. Durante aquellos cuatro días que había estado sin ella, de igual forma había sentido todo su amor, no del modo que a él le hubiese gustado, pero eso había sido mejor que nada.

También le había hecho bien pasar tiempo con sus compañeros del equipo, que no solo eran eso, también eran sus amigos, había compartido tanto con ellos que ya podía catalogarlos como tales, sin embargo, no le ayudaban a apaciguar lo que sentía en ese momento, lo mucho que extrañaba a su dulce y linda novia, lo mucho que necesitaba estar cerca de ella, porque además del hecho de que él la amaba y le encantaba sentir su piel junto a la de ella, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, sus labios besando cada rincón de él, tenía que dejar muy en claro su hombría. No podía quedar como pollo frente a su mejor amigo. Matt, teniendo noches de pasión tupido y parejo con su novia, mientras que él no, por cosas del destino que al parecer le encantaba verlo sufrir y con ganas de sexo desenfrenado y apasionado…

Cuando salió a la cancha para el calentamiento previo al partido, tuvo la oportunidad de verla, sabía que había llegado antes por su publicación en Twitter: "De camino al estadio para ver a mi lindo novio hacer goles".

_Oh, Sora… No te imaginas cuantos goles haré hoy…_

Ella estaba ahí, sentada en el lugar de siempre, en el palco preferencial, con sus piernas flectadas y apoyadas en el asiento de en frente mientras veía atentamente su celular. Su vista fue dirigida a la cancha cuando escuchó los audibles gritos de las demás personas presentes en el estadio y que le avisaba que los jugadores habían salido a la cancha ya. Sora sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a agitar sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Aunque no lo haya hecho, él de igual forma la hubiese notado, donde fuera. Él hizo el mismo gesto saludándola, y luego guió ambas manos hacia su boca y le tiró un tierno beso. No faltaron las locas que pensaron que eran para ellas, pero la verdad es que ese beso ya tenía dueña, y no era nadie más que su novia Sora, ella lo supo perfectamente porque solo le bastó ver su sonrisa para saber que había sido recibido.

El entrenamiento transcurrió tranquilo, al igual que el primer tiempo, donde iban ganando 3-1 con dos anotaciones de él. Apenas entró al camarín, se acercó a sus cosas y tomó su celular, con la intensión de alardear con Sora sobre su gran hazaña, sin embargo, apenas lo hizo notó un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

"_Suerte en el partido amigo, mientras tú estés haciendo goles en la cancha, yo los estaré haciendo en otro lugar, tú sabes donde. Ja ja ja xD"_

¡¿De nuevo?! Matt había tenido sexo todos los días ¡TODO EL DÍA! Y encima tenía el descaro de restregárselo en la cara. Que mal amigo era… En seguida recibió otro mensaje, ésta vez de la pelirroja.

"_Felicitaciones mi amor! Aún queda el segundo tiempo, estoy segura de que harás más goles :) Te esperaré hasta cuando salgas y luego iremos a celebrar, tú sabes como 1313 :* Te amo!"_

¡Ah, bueno! Eso no estaba nada mal para él. Puede que Matt tenga sexo seguido, mucho más que él en ese tiempo, pero seguramente no sería tan bueno como el que tendría él. Desataría a la bestia sexual que llevaba dentro de él, prisionero de las malditas jugarretas del maldito destino que no lo dejaba expresarse. Esa sería su tarde, su noche, su madrugada, su mañana, su día, ¡SU TODO! Y su plan iba de acuerdo a lo previsto, salvo por un pequeño detalle.

El marcador final terminó 5-1 con dos anotaciones más del moreno, se había llevado el honor de ser calificado como la figura del partido, se había llevado también los aplausos y elogios de todo el mundo, su tarde había sido espectacular, y en unos momentos lo sería aún más… O al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que su genial entrenador, llegó con su genial idea de volver al hotel y de paso cagarle su velada. Su rubio amigo nuevamente se saldría con la suya… Sexo apasionado toda la noche mientras él estaría todo amargado por la vida.

O quizás no… No tenía por qué ser así…

(…)

Sora se quitó sus lentes de sol cuando logró divisarlo y lo saludó con furor. Él correspondió a su sonrisa y corrió hacia ella, importándole muy poco el destino de sus maletas, la abrazó por la cintura y la alzó sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. La bajó cuidadosamente y se le quedó viendo aún con aquella sonrisa de bobo enamorado. Ella era tan linda, no le importó esperarlo unas horas más hasta que terminara la concentración, ella lo había hecho, había estado fuera del hotel, lista para cuando él saliera. Sin duda se había ganado la lotería con su novia.

La pelirroja, terca como siempre, se había negado a la petición de Tai, él, con toda la amabilidad del mundo le había dicho tiernamente que él conducía, sin embargo la respuesta de ella fue la esperada:

—¡NO! Estás cansado.

—Mi amor, no estoy cansado. En serio, yo conduzco.

—No. Además no traes tú licencia.

—Sí la traig-

—¡Cállate y siéntate!

Luego de eso había vuelto a ser la misma mujer dulce y tierna de la cual se había enamorado.

—¿Cómo están los chicos? —preguntó él saliendo de su ferviente conversación sobre el reciente partido. En verdad le interesaba saber de sus amigos, no había sabido nada de ellos durante los cuatro días, salvo que Matt haría goles y que él bien sabía donde.

—Bien. Hablé con Mimi cuando llegué al estadio, estuvo muy enferma estos días, pero ya se le está pasando, me dijo que Matt la iría a ver en la tarde para almorzar juntos y eso.

"Y eso"… Él sabía perfectamente lo que "y eso" significaba…

—¿En serio? —la pelirroja asintió. —Podríamos ir, ¿no te parece?

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! Sería lindo pasar un tiempo juntos los cuatro, como en los viejos tiempos, además merezco una celebración por lo de hoy, ¿o no?

Claro, esa era la excusa… La verdad a él poco le importaba si celebraban o no su exitoso partido, sabía a la perfección que ninguno de sus amigos era tan fanático del fútbol como él y Sora, sin embargo esa era la excusa perfecta que lograba tapar sus verdaderos deseos: Aguarle la fiesterita a su amigo, porque, si él no tendría sexo esa noche, el rubio tampoco lo tendría. ¡Que malo era!

Sora sonrió y accedió a su petición. Se sabía de memoria el camino hacia la residencia de la castaña por lo que no tardaron en llegar a su destino.

Pudo jurar que durante todo el trayecto, la sonrisa maléfica no se borró de su rostro, y que, es más, se había incrementado en el momento en que Matt notó su presencia cuando la castaña había ahogado un grito de alegría al verlo parado en la puerta. Si que había sido placentero ver en la cara del rubio como se había derrumbado su noche de pasión, y no pensaba irse de ahí, no, claro que no, no le dejaría ni un instante libre a Matt para que pudiera terminar su cometido. Su plan era simple: Si él no podía, tampoco su amigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó frío Matt, tal y como se lo esperaba de él.

—¿Esa es la forma de recibirme? Deberías felicitarme.

—¿Por qué? —seguía frío, nada extraño en el rubio, pero él lo conocía bastante bien. Estaba molesto.

—¿No me viste hoy? —ante la cortante negativa de él prosiguió. —Bueno, no importa. ¡Oye! Estuve concentrado cuatro días, lo mínimo que me merezco es una mejor bienvenida.

—Y qué me importa, huevón.

—¡Matt! Tai tiene razón, estuvo mucho tiempo solito, sin nuestra compañía ni la de Sora, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es recibirlo como se merece. Nosotros estábamos apunto de comer algo. ¿Quieres?

Su sonrisa era más que evidente. Su plan estaba saliendo bien… ¿Qué bien? ¡Más que bien! Más perfecto no podía ser… Y con solo ver la reacción de Mimi podía darse cuenta de algo perfectamente. Mimi no estaba ni preocupada por las necesidades de macho recio de Matt. Y eso a él le daba paso a una gran verdad: Mimi estaba rogando, pidiendo, implorando que algo, lo que sea, arruinara su momento pasional con Matt porque el rubio simplemente daba lástima en ese ámbito. Bastaba con recordar como había manipulado su mente aquella vez en el bar cuando le habló del mejor amigo de la castaña. Sonrió. Su amigo se hacía el duro, el sin corazón ni emociones, pero se volvía un completo sentimental cuando de Mimi se trataba… Era tan manipulable. En esos momentos era cuando el rubio desabrido de Michael le caía bien.

Recordando que la castaña le había hecho una pregunta asintió manteniendo su sonrisa.

Permaneció ahí, almorzó con sus amigos, les habló de cualquier estupidez que pasara por su mente, los obligó a jugar UltraStar con ellos, una luz divina lo iluminó cada vez que se quedaba sin ideas para evitar que Matt pudiera tener su noche mágica con Mimi, y luego, cuando los señores Tachiwaka llegaron, ya no fue necesaria más imaginación. Su labor estaba hecha.

* * *

—¿Para qué querías que viniéramos?

Tai solo se dispuso a mirarlo mientras jugaba con el borde del vaso que contenía su fría cerveza. Se incorporó algo ofendido ante su amigo y lo miró con indignación. —Me extraña Matt. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿acaso es muy descabellado pensar que te eché de menos los días que estuve lejos?

—¡¿Cómo tan maricón? Te fuiste solo cuatro días, no seas llorón. —Tai volvió a desviar su mirada hacia su cerveza, como dudando en su beberla o seguir contemplándola babosamente. Era más que obvio que algo le pasaba a su amigo, pues estaba más raro de lo usual. —¿Qué te pasa?

El moreno estuvo un buen rato haciéndose el huevón, tanto su cerveza como la de su amigo bajaban gradualmente, más la de Tai que la de él, en tanto veía como su cigarrillo se iba consumiendo rápidamente, tan rápido que no pasó mucho tiempo para que sacara otro más de su caja. A ese paso, seguramente tendría que pensar en ir a comprar una nueva…

—¿Y bien?

Suspiró. —Matt… Tú eres mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. —Matt lo miró de reojo, en cualquier momento lo mataba, estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio acaso?

—Nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de pasar toda una vida soportándote… Solo la loca de Mimi.

Matt sonrió, sabía que trataba a Mimi de loca, pero lo hacía con cariño. —Ya… ¿Y?

—Y que… Como mi mejor amigo, no te he sido sincero…

Matt esta vez cambió su semblante a uno completamente preocupado. Frunció el ceño y dejó de tomarle importancia a su cerveza, y más aún… A su cigarro.

—Ya, estás peor que mujer, Tai, dime qué te pasa. —preguntó con un dejo de miedo en sus palabras. Algo malo le pasaba al moreno, si bien sabía lo complicado y atadoso que era él para expresarse, pero si se daba tantas vueltas, era porque algo muy malo le pasaba.

—Tiene que ver con Sora… —dijo Tai, como dando a entender que con aquella información su amigo sabría inmediatamente de qué se trataba… Claramente, Matt no entendió nada. Arqueó una ceja y adoptó una mueca bastante torcida. Necesitaba más explicaciones.

—Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho, mucho…

—¡Eso no, imbécil!

Apretó sus labios y luego suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse para no golpear a Tai. Era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, debía recordarlo. —Tai… Pasar tanto tiempo con la mandona de Sora te está afectando mucho, porque ya estás pensando como una mujer. ¡No entiendo nada! Habla de una vez, mierda.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en el bar cuando las chicas hablaban de lo fácil que era fingir un orgasmo? —Matt asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si había sido el inicio de todas sus pesadillas, el principio de sus inseguridades como macho alfa que era, al menos hasta ese entonces… Ya no se sentía como tal. —¿Y luego cuando en el cumpleaños de Izzy me preguntaste que cómo estuvo anoche y yo te dije que la había hecho ver estrellas? —nuevamente Matt volvió a asentir, la verdad no sabía hasta donde quería llegar Tai con todo eso.

Probablemente, de la manera tan fogosa y pasional como lo habían hecho, después de todas las estrellas que su amigo le había hecho ver a Sora, y con mucho éxito, no como él que había resultado ser un pobre diablo incapaz de satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de su dama por diversos motivos, lo más probable sea que Sora haya resultado quedar embarazada y ahora quería pedirle que fuese el padrino del bebé que la feliz y satisfecha pareja esperaba… Quién sabe…

—Bueno… Resulta que no le hice ver tantas…

¿Cómo era eso?

—La verdad no le hice ver nada.

—¿Nada de nada?

Tai negó lleno de vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el gran Taichi Yagami, que se jactaba de ser todo un galán, admirado por todos y deseado por las mujeres, admita tal cosa?

Por una parte quería reírse, burlarse de la pobre situación en la que estaba su pobre amigo, tan desprotegido, tan frágil, tan triste, tan basura… Pero no podía, no tenía moral para hacerlo. Por su parte Tai también esperaba una reacción así de Matt, y le extrañó no tenerla.

—¡¿Qué?, ¿No te vas a burlar? ¡Anda! Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, ríete, búrlate si quieres, ya sé que doy pena…

Y quería hacerlo, de verdad, no había nada en el mundo que no quisiera más que reírse de su amigo, burlarse y gritarle en su cara que era un pobre huevón… Pero no podía, había algo en su interior que no se lo permitía, no tenía moral para hacerlo, pero ¿cuándo le había importado la moral? Era algo más allá de la moral, era… Orgullo masculino.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mi?, ¿Por qué?

—Vamos Matt, no te hagas el tonto. Te conozco, sé que ahora estarías burlándote y restregándome en la cara que soy un pobre huevón. —Matt tragó saliva, la verdad no tenía porqué impresionarse tanto, sabía que Tai lo conocía muy bien, era su mejor amigo después de todo. —Ya, dime.

Primero muerto antes de confesarle que él también era un pobre estúpido incapaz de hacerle ver estrellas a Mimi.

En lugar de acceder a su petición, prefirió beber de la cerveza que le quedaba hasta terminarla, apenas lo hizo, volvió a rellenar su vaso y beber el contenido con lentitud, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor, como creyendo que con aquel placer de los Dioses podría olvidar la pregunta de Tai, y lo que ello conllevaba.

Decidió hacer oídos sordos a todas las peticiones de Tai por obligarlo a abrir su corazón con él y contarle sus penas de amor, ya había notado que las tenía, pero no, no lo haría, dejaría que solo Tai quedara como un pobre hombre, él no, ¡Jamás! Él disfrutaría de los placeres de la vida, tomaba su cerveza y se fumaba tranquilamente su cigarro, uno tras otro, una cerveza tras otra, hasta que se acabó también el contenido de la botella, optó por seguir fumando para distraer su mente de las constantes y molestosas preguntas de Tai, que resultaba ser peor que un mosquito zumbándole en el oído, pero cuando fue a abrir su cajetilla cayó en cuanta que tan solo le quedaba un cigarro, el cual era necesario para soltar todo lo que tenía en su mente, todas aquellas inseguridades que le había plantado Mimi en su hombría.

Si Tai había confiado su más triste verdad, a él, su mejor amigo, él debía retribuirle. Tai era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compadre… Debía confiar en él también.

Llevó su último cigarrillo hacia su boca y lo encendió para luego exhalar el humo con calma, sintiendo como la nicotina llevaba y volvía a abandonar sus pulmones.

—Tai, la verdad es que… —dudó si decirle o no. La verdad tenía la oportunidad perfecta para burlarse de su amigo de por vida, pero él no podía ser tan maricón… ¿O si? —No tengo moral para burlarme de ti por eso.

No, no lo era, le hubiese gustado serlo, pero no.

—La verdad es que con Mimi tampoco ha pasado nada… Nada de nada. —aclaró Matt al ver la cara de sorprendido de Tai, así como él cuando el moreno había hecho su confesión. —Y no porque yo no quiera, sino porque simplemente la situación no se da. Además no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijeron en el bar.

—¡Yo tampoco!

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Ya se había desahogado, ambos lo habían hecho, habían abierto su corazón, exponiendo sus más penosos miedos ante ellos mismos. Ya no había nada más que decir, nada más que confidenciar, ambos estaban en la misma parada, habían pasado de sentirse unos hombres recios, machos alfa y que se hacían respetar, a una pobre basura.

Ambos levantaron la vista hacia el joven que se acercaba con las dos cervezas que habían pedido con anterioridad, además de las que ya habían consumido y aprovechó de llevarse los envases vacíos. Tai tomó una botella entre sus manos, el vaso de Matt y le sirvió, luego hizo lo mismo con el propio y volvió a tapar la botella. Ya con su vaso en la mano miró a su amigo y torció los labios cuando Matt correspondió su mirada. —Estamos cagados, Matt…

El rubio asintió con lentitud. Sí… Estaban muy cagados…

Pero quizás aún había salvación para esos pobres jóvenes engañados por las crueles jugarretas del destino.

—Aunque ¿sabes…? Lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tai al ver el objeto que Matt sacaba del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo estiraba encima de la mesa.

—Una revista.

—Ya sé, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con nuestro, ya sabes, "problema"?

Arrugó su nariz con molestia tras darle un trago a su cerveza.

—Lee bien.

—"¿Por qué las mujeres fingen en la cama?" ¿Qué es toda esta mierda?

Ahí fue cuando todo cobró sentido. No es que Sora fingiese con él, lo que pasa es que leían esos estúpidos reportajes en las revistas y por eso agarraban ideas absurdas.

Entonces al conocer el tema mediante una revista, no aplica en su vida sexual. ¿O sí?

Por alguna extraña razón no lograba sentirse como un macho respetable. Seguía el nubarrón de mediocridad y frustración sobre él.

—¿Tú crees que dijeron eso sólo porque lo leyeron? —buscaba un poquito de esperanza.

El rubio subió los hombros. No sabía ni que responder. Simplemente porque no quería pensarlo y así sacar fraudulentas conclusiones.

—Tenemos que solucionarlo. —su amigo lo vio a los ojos con decisión —Somos machos, y como tales debemos hacernos respetar.

Porque macho lo que se dice macho es aquel que toma a su mujer, fuertemente de la cintura y la hace estremecer.

Macho lo que se dice macho es aquel que logra encender la llama de la pasión con tan solo una mirada destellante de deseo.

Macho lo que se dice macho es aquel que logra que su mujer no finja. Porque con el sobra y basta.

Un macho respetable la hace retorcerse de delirio. Convulsionar de pasión. Hace que una mujer grite su nombre por placer. Un macho de respeto no se detiene con nada y siempre consigue lo que quiere: el éxtasis.

Paso 1: seducirla.

Paso 2: demostrar quién manda.

Dos simples pasos para hacerse de respeto.

* * *

Haber ido con Matt a aquel bar y tener un momento de machos, o lo que quedaba de los machos que eran, le había servido mucho. Saber que ambos tenían el mismo problema, más bien que sus mujeres tenían el mismo problema, que eran un par de mitómanas que gustaban de hacer sentir inferiores a los hombres, jugando con su mente, fingiendo el agrado de una placentera noche.

Pero ya de vuelta a la realidad.

Habían vuelto al departamento de la castaña, donde al parecer sus novias también habían tenido una tarde libre de ellos, despotricando y burlándose de lo pobres que habían resultado ser.

Luego de unos momentos más compartiendo los cuatro, como si todo estuviese bien, Tai y Sora optaron por irse, después de todo, ella tenía razón y él necesitaba descansar luego de aquel agotador partido que había jugado.

Cuando cerró la puerta del copiloto, porque Sora nuevamente se había negado a la idea de que él condujera, soltó un prolongado suspiro. Y pese a todo, estaba feliz.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo ante la notoria felicidad de su novio. —¿Sigues feliz por el resultado? —sugirió manteniendo su vista fija en el camino. Él rió suavemente.

—Sí. —contestó feliz, aunque él bien sabía que eso poco tenía que ver con su sonrisa en ese momento. Puede que lo catalogaran de mal amigo, pero un buen amigo era aquel que se dedicaba a molestar y hacerle la vida imposible a su amigo, según él, que Matt se conformara con contar con su apoyo cuando tenía que sacarle la cresta a alguien, que no pida tanto tampoco…

—Amor… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —continuó ante la afirmación del moreno. —¿Por qué querías ir a ver a los chicos? —posó sus ojos en él luego de presionar el freno gradualmente para detenerse en una luz roja del semáforo.

Tai torció sus labios antes de responderle y se encogió de hombros. —Ya te lo dije, los extrañaba, son mis amigos… Además siempre lo pasamos bien los cuatro juntos.

—Si, lo sé, es solo que… No sé, tenía otros planes. —dijo como si fuese algo sin importancia. Notó la luz que volvía a ser verde y aceleró hasta alcanzar un poco más de velocidad.

—¿Qué otros planes? —preguntó él. Se extrañó cuando vio a Sora sonreír manteniendo su vista en el camino.

—Bueno, mi idea era esperarte hasta que salieras del estadio, cuando me dijiste que te irás al hotel te esperaría hasta que salieras de todos modos, en fin… Te llevaría a casa, te prepararía una cena romántica, te regalonearía por los cuatro días que no lo hice… Tú sabes… —dijo eso último de manera sugerente.

Tai abrió impresionado los ojos. No podía ser más imbécil.

Sora le estaba diciendo abiertamente que sus planes para esa tarde con él, eran muy distintos de lo que habían hecho. Ella quería lo mismo que él, sólo a él había sido tan estúpido que en lugar de preocuparse por si mismo, se había preocupado por su amigo. En lugar de preocuparse de lo que en verdad quería hacer, de pasar tiempo con su novia, de recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, se preocupó de ir a molestar a su amigo. ¡En lugar de aprovechar su tarde con Sora! ¡¿Qué tan imbécil podía ser? Al parecer mucho más de lo que él y todos pensaban. Había superado su record…

(…)

Cerró la puerta tras haber entrado los dos al departamento. Vio como Tai dejaba su bolso deportivo tirado por el camino, él avanzó unos pasos más y se dejó caer sobre el sillón boca arriba. De ese modo, ella tenía una perfecta vista de su cuello.

Mordió sus labios. La verdad era que, aunque solo fueron unos días, ella no soportaba estar lejos de Tai. Ya era casi costumbre para la pelirroja verlo todos los días, desde que eran niños lo había hecho. No recordaba ningún día de su vida sin él, tan solo cuando había comenzado su carrera como un jugador reconocido, lo había descubierto.

Se acercó hacia el sillón. En un principio dudó, el moreno se veía cansado, agotado, sabía que debía dejarlo descansar, que no podía dar riendas sueltas a sus pasiones porque él en ese momento no necesitaba hacerlo, lo que él necesitaba era dormir, y se lo merecía. Lo entendería si no quería…

Por su mente pasó la idea de no hacerlo, pero… ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse? Ella no era de fierro, tenía sentimientos… Y debilidades, las cuales tenían que ver con su atractivo novio.

Apoyó sus rodillas en el sillón, a cada lado de las piernas del moreno, y sus manos sobre sus hombros. Al sentir aquel contacto Tai abrió sus ojos y la observó. No hacía falta ser un adivino o muy inteligente para comprender lo que se vendría luego. Sora acercó su rostro hacia él y comenzó a besar y lamer sus labios lentamente, demasiado lento para él. Puso ambas manos sobre su espalda, atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como se estremecía al acortar la distancia entre ellos e intensificando aquel beso. Subió ambas manos hasta la altura de su cuello y deshizo el nudo del pañuelo que traída, sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de la camiseta que traía la pelirroja para luego subirla lentamente, dejando ver su piel. A medida que la prenda iba subiendo, la cercanía que habían mantenido sus cuerpos iba desapareciendo. Cuando dejó caer su blusa quizás donde, ésta vez fue él quien pretendía acercarse a ella para volver a unir sus labios con los suyos, pero Sora, con una mano sobre su pecho lo obligó a recortarse sobre el sillón. Él frunció el ceño, sin embargo ella sonrió.

—Relájate… Que yo haré todo. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada. —dicho esto se acercó nuevamente a su novio para proporcionarle un nuevo beso en los labios.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿ELLA haría TODO?

—¡No!

Antes de que pudiera pensar y meditar aquella respuesta de su novio, se vio recostada a lo largo del sillón y con él sobre ella. Por un momento sintió miedo, no obstante, le gustó sentir aquel miedo.

—Tú no harás nada. —Sora lo miró desconcertada por unos segundos y él le mantuvo la mirada. No podía permitir que ella hiciera todo. ÉL era el MACHO ahí, era SU DEBER dejar satisfecha a su mujer. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no? No podría llamarse como tal. —Tú… Disfruta.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de Sora. Lo besó y le proporcionó pequeños mordiscos, provocando que de los labios de su amada escaparan pequeños suspiros. Él no quería oír suspiros nada más, quería gemidos, ¡ORGASMOS! Quería escucharla decir su nombre lo más fuerte que pudiera, quería que fuera la noche más mágica que le haya tocado vivir hasta ahora. Quería hacerle el amor y terminar tan exhaustos hasta tal punto de no querer levantarse.

Conforme fue bajando sus besos por su pecho, la pelirroja acariciaba sensualmente su pecho y abdomen por debajo de su camiseta, que rápidamente le terminó haciendo compañía a la de ella. Tan pronto como sucedió, tuvo que arquear su espalda para permitirle al moreno que también arrojara lejos su brasier, enseguida sintió su mano sobre uno de sus senos y sus labios sobre el otro. No pudo evitar que más suspiros, que poco a poco se iban haciendo más audibles, salieran de sus labios a medida que sentía sus caricias y sus besos, que luego fueron bajando por su estómago. Las manos del moreno dejaron de acariciar su cuerpo tan solo para desabrochar su pantalón, se alejó de ella lo suficiente para quitar por completo la prenda y luego volver a posesionarse entre sus piernas y acercar sus labios para fundirse nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

—_Tú no harás nada… Tú… Disfruta._

¡Qué injusto!

Bajó su mano derecha por el abdomen del moreno, y por debajo de su pantalón buscó aquella parte de su cuerpo que delataba su estado actual. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando Tai ahogó un ronco quejido. Ella no se detuvo, siguió acariciándolo, ejerciendo un poco más de presión en él, y al sentir eso Tai estiró su cuello, intentando ahogar todo aquel sonido que amenazara con salir por su garganta y que le demostrara a Sora cuanto necesitaba hacerla suya en ese momento.

¡¿Qué parte de "Tú disfruta" la pelirroja no entendía? Era él quien debía causarle esas reacciones, no ella a él. Aunque no podía negar que le gustaba…

Muy a su pesar, alejó un poco su cuerpo de ella y aprovechó para quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba y que le estaba estorbando demasiado. Poco después su ropa también terminó en el mismo lugar desconocido y sin importancia como todas las demás ropas.

Volvió a situarse en medio de ella, acercó su rostro al suyo, sin embargo, mantuvo una escasa distancia con sus labios. Fue Sora quien rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo completamente a ella y besarlo, y a su vez, sus piernas rodearon las caderas del moreno.

Sus labios se separaron por unos milímetros de los de él al momento que dejaban escapar un prolongado gemido cuando entró en ella. Ladeó su rostro y Tai aprovechó para recorrer su cuello con sus labios. Con su mano izquierda mantenía sujeta la cadera de Sora, en tanto la otra vagaba por cada detalle de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Enlazó su brazo izquierdo con la pierna de Sora y la elevó hasta la altura de su cintura, Sora ante el acto arqueó su espalda dejando salir múltiples gemidos cada vez más audibles. Sintió las suaves manos de la pelirroja acariciar su espalda, le provocaba pequeños escalofríos con el contacto de sus uñas con su piel. Notó como Sora cada vez se acercaba al orgasmo, al igual que él, lo supo porque cada vez más se aferraba a su espalda y enterraba sus uñas en ella. Sus gemidos eran como música para sus oídos. Hacía días que necesitaba oírlos, asegurarse de que se estaba comportando como un buen hombre, no como la basura que afirmaba Matt que era él.

Sintió como Sora se contrajo, llegando así al tan ansiado orgasmo al igual que él. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, escuchándose solo la fuerte respiración de ambos intentando regular sus latidos.

Sora llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y lo acarició con ternura para luego sonreírle de igual manera. Fue entonces cuando el moreno comprendió todo… Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que había luchado todo ese tiempo, demostrarse a si mismo que Sora no fingía con él… Pero… No había notado nada extraño de las veces anteriores que había hecho el amor con ella. Absolutamente nada…

Era tan buena actuando que la mentira le salía de manera natural…

—Amor, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó preocupada ella aún con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué?

—Te pasa algo…

—No… —había tardado en contestar, lo que inevitablemente había hecho dudar a Sora sobre la veracidad de su respuesta. Le bastó con alzar una ceja para obligar a Tai a confesar. Suspiró. Se incorporó quedando sentado a un lado de su novia, ella a su vez hizo lo mismo volteando hacia él, más preocupada todavía. —Olvídalo.

—No, dime.

Él sonrió de lado. En parte se sentía halagado de ser el causante del estado actual de Sora, él lo disimulaba bien, aún le costaba respirar pero no lo percibía, en cambio Sora, aún le causaba dificultad, y el tono rojizo en sus mejillas todavía permanecía. Por otro lado… Bien podía ser mentira. _A las mujeres le encantaba mentir…_

"—_no sabe que es fácil fingir un orgasmo."_

Esa era la cruel verdad…

—¿Tai? —el moreno nuevamente guió su mirada hacia ella. No sabía que tontera inventarle. Suspiró nuevamente, optando por la verdad.

—¿Recuerdas… el otro día en el bar, con el tipo gritón y arrogante? —ella asintió. —¿Recuerdas lo que tú y Mimi dijeron acerca de ese tipo? —ella arqueó sus cejas. La verdad era que habían dicho un montón de cosas en contra de aquel detestable sujeto.

—¿Qué era un tonto? —inquirió la pelirroja. Luego mostró una mueca, dejándole ver que la verdad no estaba muy segura.

—¿Y te acuerdas por qué pensaban que era un tonto?

La mirada de Sora siguió siendo la misma, poco después comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. No… No podía ser eso. Tai asintió. Ella soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

Tai sonrió con tristeza. —Así que es cierto. Finges… conmigo…

Siendo así, él ya no tenía más nada que hacer ahí. Él no era digno de Sora, y encima con su inutilidad sexual la hacía fingir a la pobre para no herir sus sentimientos. Era un pésimo novio, no la merecía. Lo mejor sería que se fuera olvidando del amor de su vida e intentara seguir haciendo su vida lo más normal que le fuera posible. Sora era una mujer hermosa e increíblemente atractiva, no le cabía ni la menor duda que encontraría a alguien que SI fuera merecedor de ella, no como él, y que fuera capaz de satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades de mujer. Y él bien lo sabía, después de todo había una enorme fila de pelotudos babosos esperando algo de ella, lo que sea.

Sintió las delicadas manos de la pelirroja sobre sus mejillas, volteó hasta encontrar su mirada, y además de ello se encontró con su tierna y cálida sonrisa. ¿Sentía lástima por su incapacidad? En estos momentos, la imagen de la tierna y cariñosa Sora se había ido a la basura, la verdad la pelirroja tenía un maldito humor negro, se estaba burlando de él en su propia cara…

—Mi amor… ¿de verdad piensas eso? —ante el silencio del moreno, ella tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su pecho. —¿Sientes? —Tai asintió, pero aún no descubría el propósito de su acción, sin embargo, su corazón latía rápido, demasiado para él. Le devolvió la mirada extrañado. —Esto, lo hiciste tú… Tú me dejaste así… —el brillo volvía a los ojos de Tai. —Me tienes… agotada… Como siempre que… hacemos el amor. —terminó de decir eso con su frente pegada a la de él. Observó como se formaba una tenue sonrisa en los labios del moreno y ella aprovechó de unirlos con los de ella.

Aquella tanda de besos y caricias, había dado paso a un momento de silencio entre ambos, que fue quebrantado por una leve risa que había soltado el moreno.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Todavía te cuesta respirar. —habló divertido. Sora entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Es tú culpa… Si fueses menos sexy yo no estaría así.

* * *

Dentro de lo que podía, la estaba pasando bien.

Había compartido un rato agradable con sus mejores amigos y su novio, y ahora se encontraba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima, cerrando su día de la mejor manera posible, no sería un día perfecto, pero al menos era algo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en medio de la fuerte música que ambientaba la fiesta, y tan sólo lo sintió gracias a la vibración del mismo.

—¿Sí? —contestó casi gritando, sin siquiera notar con quien estaba hablando.

—_Sal_ —no se lo pidió, se lo ordenó —_estoy afuera. —_y cortó.

La castaña chilló un momento, porque para ella era una total falta de respeto salirse a la mitad de la fiesta. Pero luego recordó que la fiesta era de la prima más detestada, así que mejor hacerle caso a su bello novio. Porque ni sus padres y ni sus tíos estaban para prohibírselo.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Matt volteó a verla, la observó de pies a cabeza. Macho tenía que ser. Mimi lucía hermosa con esa mini falda y esa camisera blanca. Él negó y antes de que la castaña pudiese hablar, calló sus labios con un frenético beso, para compartir la pincelada número uno.

No esperó ese beso, tan cargado se pasión y por eso lo vio a los ojos, sacando chispas por el cruce de miradas. De inmediato la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con él, guiándola hasta su motocicleta.

Mimi se ruborizó. Ya está a fuera, ya qué. Se dejó llevar. No quería quedarse. Quería irse con Matt y también quería, por poco pudoroso que sonara, que su mirada castaña se tildara con esa chispa que llevaba Matt. ¡Era su novio y lo necesitaba cerca!

Era vergonzoso, pero no importaba. Necesitaban de eso, los dos. De estar solos, de compartir un momento de intimidad. Además, qué, en días pasados algo le pasaba a su novio, no sabía qué, pero estaba segura que eso dejó de perseguirlo y lo liberó.

Ya se hizo respetar. Consiguió llevarla a su departamento, que por fortuna no estaba lejos de la fiesta de su prima. Y ya, faltaba seducirla para ver quién manda.

Aprisionó sus labios con lujuria, esos cuatro días le parecieron años y estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, estaba hambriento. La chica de inmediato tomó con sus manos el rostro del rubio y correspondió a su beso. De a pronto la temperatura comenzó a elevarse, trayendo consigo caricias más subidas de tono...

Por los costados, sujetó la blusa que llevaba puesta la castaña y la fue desabotonando, quería deshacerse de ella rápidamente, Mimi rió ante el desespero de su novio y movió sus brazos, despegándose de los labios del rubio, para quitársela de una maldita vez. Ya que le quitó la blusa y seguía el sujetador. Ahora sí, los turgentes y perfectos senos de la castaña habían quedado expuestos ante sus dedos y su boca.

Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa y sus manos vagaban por su espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y sus tensos músculos. Acarició su espalda en círculos, subió y bajó por sus hombros, descendió un poco para poder besarle su pecho y morderlo suavemente. Matt exhaló de mero placer.

De un momento a otro él cambió la situación….

La estaba matando, jadeaba incesantemente, hasta se sintió avergonzada por lo que estaba viviendo. Matt presionaba con su rodilla su intimidad, la estaba sometiendo, mientras que su boca atendía sus pezones, los lamía, mordía con suavidad y los succionaba. El rubio bajó su mano para abrir campo entre él y las piernas de Mimi. Una vez en una posición más cómoda, ella se dedicó acariciar su espalda de arriba hacia abajo. Y mientras sus caderas se movían refregándose mutuamente sintió la dura erección del rubio.

Tomó al rubio por los cabellos para atraerlo a sus labios y besarlo apasionadamente, acariciaba con su lengua todo lo que había a su paso y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior de su novio. Descendió su mano para acariciar el bulto de Matt, que le estaba quemando. Sonrió con malicia al verlo cerrar los ojos mientras gruñía por el contacto.

Agradeció que su novia llevaba puesta una falda, solo tenía que desabrocharla y deslizarla, no se iba a tardar nada. Mientras que Mimi, ayudada con sus manos, logró bajar los pantalones del rubio para liberarlo de su prisión.

La boca del rubio le dedicaba besos y tiernos mordiscos a sus pechos, una de sus manos acariciaba la intimidad de su chica, haciéndola estremecer, convulsionar y jadear incesantemente. Ella masajeaba, su espalda, a como podía, ahogando grititos, porque no era justo que ella fuera la única en esas condiciones.

Ambos sentían oleadas de calor subían.

Separó sus piernas lo suficiente para poder adentrarse en ella, cuando pudo lo hizo lentamente, pero después tomarían ritmo. La castaña atascó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, mientras se arqueaba para que sus ardientes cuerpos no se separaran ni por error. Matt entró y salió, lentamente, Mimi gemía y sentía que su cuerpo se elevaba al cielo ante las arremetidas que fueron tomando fuerza. Una, dos, tres. Sus caderas tenían ritmo, ambos gozaban en plenitud su contacto.

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al verla convulsionar del placer. Ahora sus embestidas eran salvajes, oh sí, sabía que Mimi tocaba las estrellas con los movimientos y golpes de su pelvis contra la de ella. La castaña arañó su espalda, jadeante y gustosa. Los dos sentían una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos. El estallido era inevitable.

Cuando el tan pretendido orgasmo llegó, no puedo evitar volver a besar los labios del chico con frenesí, mientras movía sus caderas marcando su ritmo. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente, le hacía falta aire y sin que se lo esperara una arremetida, más potente, salvaje y fuerte que las anteriores llegó, dejándolos prácticamente sin aire para respirar, haciéndolos estremecer, retorcerse, gemir y llegar juntos al éxtasis.

Agotado dejó caer su cuerpo por un lado de la castaña, Mimi tapó el cuerpo de ambos con una sábana y se acurrucó lentamente en el pecho del rubio, que subía y bajaba irregularmente. Ella cerró sus ojos totalmente exhausta, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

—Te amo —le susurró con dulzura. Dándole un pequeño beso en el pecho, seguía sin abrir los ojos —lo nuestro es mágico, especial y único.

Él la apegó más a su cuerpo. Sintiéndose contento con él mismo. Porque también la amaba, le encantaba estar con ella y compartir cada momento, desde sueños de cama hasta ver una película juntos. Por eso, quiso demostrar, y demostrarse, que el la llenaba y complementaba en cada ámbito. Que ella fue hecha a su medida.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su castaña no se borraba. Él también sonreía, acariciaba su cabello, mientras que ella dibujaba círculos con su dedo.

Eso que le hizo sentir fue mágico, como ella anterior lo había dicho, de pronto sintió que su dejó de juguetear y que su mano cayó extendida sobre él. Se había quedado dormida, con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro. Le besó la frente con ternura. Estaba cansada, enamorada y feliz por ÉL. Aunque no se lo dijo con tales palabras se lo demostró con ese pequeño gesto: quedarse dormida en su pecho, con el subir y bajar de éste.

—Yo también te amo —musitó él, cerrando los ojos, porque el también tenía sueño. La mano de Mimi paseó por todo su cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y darle un pequeño pellizco, como señal de cariño y como muestra de que lo había escuchado.

* * *

Finalmente, lo que Davis había estado demandando por tanto tiempo, se había cumplido.

Una junta conformada sólo por machos, nada de mujeres, no quería saber nada con las novias de sus amigos, por muy amigas que sean de él también, pero quería volver a aquellos tiempos en los que estaban todos juntos y podían hacer lo que quisieran, sin que ellas se quejaran por lo asquerosos que resultaban ser.

Él y Ken se organizaron para que la junta coincidiera con el clásico entre el Real Madrid y el Barcelona, cosa que motivó inmediatamente a Tai, si había comida y fútbol de por medio, él sería el primero en llegar.

—Hasta que al fin llegaste con las cervezas… —comentó Izzy al notar al rubio llegar con varios sixpack.

—Y con cigarros también. —agregó, eran necesarios para él.

Ya estaba todo listo, la televisión en el patio, lista y dispuesta para los siguientes 90 minutos de fútbol que se vivirían en aquel recinto ocupado sólo por hombres, las cervezas heladas esperaban ser consumidas, así como también la carne, y cigarros por parte de Matt.

El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz y casi instantáneamente comenzó a toser, no siendo el único. Volteó hacia Tai, el encargado de hacer el fuego para el asado.

—¿Qué carajo pasó aquí?

—¿Ah?

—Te dejamos haciendo el fuego por una razón, porque eres el que mejor lo hace, y no dejas la tremenda humareda como ahora… ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó algo preocupado Izzy.

—¿Qué te sorprende? Tai y la estupidez van de la mano, son como almas gemelas. —comentó Matt burlándose de mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que llevaba un cigarrillo a su boca y lo encendía, sólo había algo raro en todo ello.

No sentía el humo del tabaco invadir sus pulmones, por más que intentara aspirar.

—Está al revés, Matt… ¿Y se supone que el estúpido soy yo?

De pronto Tai no sabía encender correctamente el fuego para la parrila, y lo más extraño de todo, Matt desperdiciaba un cigarrillo prendiéndolo al revés…

Una sonrisa comenzó a formularse en los labios del pelirrojo y asintió sugerente.

—Ya veo lo que está pasando aquí… Por eso andan tan idiotas los dos. —comentó él, causando que Matt y Tai intercambiaran miradas, como si de algo realmente malo se tratase. —Parece que les tocó bueno anoche.

Ambos en su interior sonrieron.

Porque después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar… Después de días de incertidumbre, ambos al fin podían decirlo.

Misión cumplida.

* * *

_AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

_Después de meses por fin nos actualizamos y le dimos un final digno (esperamos) a Macho que se respeta :D Al fin se hicieron respetar este par de mamones, ya era hora xD después de cuatro capítulos de andar llorando como los weónes xDDDDDD_

_Saluditos especiales y agradecimientos a todas las hermosas niñas que nos dejaron un RR a lo largo de este fic xD En especial a **Faty *-*, Meny (x3) xD, MimatoxLove, Aria05, Ivymon y Jell :D **que comentaron el capítulo anterior :)_

_No sabemos qué más poner xD Como se pudieron haber dado cuenta, la inspiración nos tardó mucho en llegar, y ahora no será la excepción :B_

_Así que eso, adiós~_

**_Row&Len, Las HOMÓFOGAS xD_**


End file.
